Gundam Wing goes Germany
by Hieichan
Summary: Wer mal eine wirklich verrückte Fanfiction lesen möchte, dann ist das hier genau richtig!!! Die 5 Gundam-Boys kommen nach Deutschland und so wie es aussieht endet der Trip in einer Katastrophe! Wofür nicht nur Duo sorgt...
1. Gundam Wing goes Germany

Titel: Gundam Wing Goes Germany  
Teil: 1/?  
Autor: Hiei_chan  
Email: Hiei_chan@gmx.de  
Fanfiction: Gundam Wing  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: leicht yaoi, später self insert, Relena bashing (Ich bin dafür, dass die Hexenverbrennung wieder eingeführt wird!), vielleicht auch Charakter bashing, com, fluff....  
Kommentar: Wer mal eine wirklich verrückte Fanfiction lesen möchte, dann ist das hier genau richtig!!! Die 5 Gundam-Boys kommen nach Deutschland und so wie es aussieht endet der Trip in einer Katastrophe! Wofür nicht nur Duo sorgt...  
Pairing: 1x2, 3x4 (beide nur angedeutet)  
Disclaimer: Die Gundam Wing Charaktere gehören nicht mir (leider). Ausserdem schreibe ich nur aus Spaß und werde nicht dafür bezahlt ^_^  
Alle unbekannten Charaktere gehören mir!  
  
Gundam Wing Goes Germany Teil 1  
  
Untertitel: Wer landet am Schluss in der Klapse????  
  
Das Grauen, ähm die Reise beginnt an einem schönen sonnigen Tag... Wir   
befinden uns in einer großen Flughafenhalle in Tokyo.  
  
Duo: Wo müssen wir lang???  
  
-Schweigen-  
  
Duo: *hampelherrum* Wir müssen uns beeilen! Unser Flieger startet gleich   
und wir müssen noch einchecken und unsere Koffer abgeben und einsteigen   
und....  
  
Heero: Duo...  
  
Duo:???  
  
Heero: Halt die Klappe!  
  
Duo: Ich denke gar nicht dran! Immerhin müssen wir uns beeilen.  
  
Trowa: Wenn ich dich kurz unterbrechen dürfte... wir fliegen erst in "3"   
Stunden!!!!  
  
Duo: WAS??? Warum sind wir dann schon da?  
  
Wufei: Weil eine ganz bestimmte Person die ganze Zeit rumgenervt hat, dass   
wir unsern Flieger verpassen werden...  
  
Duo: Soll das etwa eine Anspielung sein? *böseguck*  
  
Wufei: Gut erkannt! *grins*  
  
Duo: Heeeeeeeero!!!!!!!!! Wufei ärgert mich! *hundeblick*  
  
Heero: Na und?  
  
Duo: NA UND? Du könntest mich wenigstens verteidigen.  
  
Heero: Er hat aber recht!  
  
Duo: *augenaufreiß* Du gibst Wufei eher Recht als mir????  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Duo: Antworte!  
  
Heero: Hn!  
  
Duo: Wenn das so ist! *schmoll*  
  
Alle anderen: *sweatdrop*  
  
Quatre: Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee? * Holt Kanne aus einer Tasche* Der   
beruhigt die Nerven.  
  
Duo: Ich will mich aber gar nicht beruhigen! Ich bin Shinigami, the God of   
Death, der Pilot von Deathsythe, der...  
  
Anderen: JAAAA Duo, wir wissens!!!!  
  
Trowa:... Wir sollten uns langsam in Richtung Schalter 40 begeben.  
  
Duo: Ja, schnell! *rennt mit dem Kofferwagen vorraus*  
  
  
30 Minuten später...  
  
Duo: WO WART IHR DENN DIE GANZE ZEIT?????  
  
Trowa: Ich hatte doch gesagt "langsam"!  
  
Duo: *sweatdrop*  
  
Heero: Duo no baka!  
  
Duo: *sarkastischschau* Danke Heero!  
  
Duo hebt seinen riesigen Koffer auf das Rollband am Check-In-Schalter.  
  
Flughafenangestellte: Sie haben 20 Kilo Übergepäck!  
  
Duo: *empört* Was? Das kann nicht sein! Ich hab doch nur das Nötigste für 3   
Wochen mit. 10 Paar Hosen, 13 Pullis, 20 T-Shirts, 30 Paar Socken, 35   
Boxershorts, 9 Paar Schuhe, 1 Fön, 12 Bücher, 18 Flaschen Haarshampoo, 17   
mal Haarspray...  
  
Anderen: DUO!!!  
  
Okay, okay und dann war da noch...  
  
Anderen: KLAPPE DUO!!!!!!!  
  
Flughafenangestellte: *sweatdrop* Ähm, sie können weiter... hier sind ihre   
Tickets.  
  
Bei den Anderen läuft alles problemlos. Kein Wunder sie haben ja auch nicht   
so viel Gepäck!  
  
  
In der Wartehalle:  
  
Duo: Trooowa, wann startet das Flugzeug?  
  
Trowa: In 35 Minuten.  
  
Duo: Ich freu mich ja schon so! Ich will unbedingt am Fenster sitzen!  
  
Quatre: Sag mal Duo, hast du das auch gesagt?  
  
Duo: WAS?  
  
Quatre: Na, dass du am Fenster sitzen willst.  
  
Duo: Naniiiiiii????  
  
Quatre: Zeig mal dein Ticket!  
  
Duo: *gibtQuatreTicket*  
  
Quatre: Da stehts doch! Reihe 12, Platz B  
  
Duo: Ist das am Fenster???? *hoffnungsvollguck*  
  
Wufei: *fiesgrins* Nein, in der Mitte!  
  
Duo: Nooooo way!!! Ich will am Fenster sitzen! Wahhhhahhhhhh!!!! *hat sich   
unglaublich schnell vom Heulkrampf wieder erholt* Saaaagt mal, wer von euch   
sitzt am Fenster???  
  
Andern: *allgemeinesaufdieKartenguck*  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Duo: Hee-chan...  
  
Heero: Nenn mich nicht so! Oder...  
  
Duo: Oder du tötest mich, ich weiß. *seufz* A-aber Heeeeeeeeero!!!! Tauscht   
du mit mir den Platz??? Bitte, bitte, bitteee!!! *unschuldigguck*  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Duo: Bitteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Unter einer Bedingung.  
  
Duo: ???  
  
Heero: Du hälst die Klappe!  
  
Duo: All right! *reißt Heero das Ticket aus der Hand und gibt ihm seins*  
Heero:....  
  
Duo: *hüpftfreudigumher*  
  
Als er sich umdreht sind die Andern weg.  
  
Duo: Heero? Trowa? Quatre? Wufei? Irgendwer? Heeeeeero?!  
  
Er rennt zum Terminal und sieht gerade noch die Rücken der andern 4 Jungen.  
  
Duo: Chotto matte! *renntschneller*  
  
Er hat sie gerade eingeholt, als sie ins Flugzeug einsteigen wollen.  
  
Duo: *malwiederempört* Hey, ihr habt mich vergessen!  
  
Wufei: Schade, du hast es doch noch geschafft! *schadenfroh* Wären echt   
ruhige und erholsame Wochen geworden!  
  
Duo: Heero!!! Wufei ärgert mich schon wieder!!!  
  
Heero: Setz dich auf deinen Platz.  
  
Duo: Bääähhhhh *streckt Heero die Zunge raus*  
  
Heero: *Glare*  
  
Duo: *beleidigt* Ich gehe ja schon!  
  
Stewardess: Möchten sie eine Zeitung???  
  
Duo: Haiiii!!! *nicktheftig* *reißtZeitungausderHand* Thank you!  
  
Stewardess: *lächelt ungläubig*  
  
Duo: *drängelt sich durch die Menge* Excuse me! Kann ich mal vorbei?   
Entschuldigung! Ich muss mal vorbei!!! Sorry...  
  
Die Anderen laufen mit gesenktem Kopf hinter Duo her.  
  
Duo: *setztsich* Guck mal Heero!!! Man kann genau die Tragflächen sehen!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Duo: Wie hoch fliegt so ein Flugzeug eigentlich?  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Duo: Genau so hoch wie Deathsythe???  
  
Heero: Hn!  
  
Duo: *gibt auf ein sinnvolles Gespräch führen zu wollen* Da kann ich mich   
ja gleich mit der Wand unterhalten!!!  
  
Heero: *Deathglare* Du hast gesagt du bist ruhig!  
  
Duo: Aber, aber...  
  
Heero: Aber was?  
  
Duo: *leuchtendeAugen* Das ist doch alles sooo aufregend!  
  
Heero: *Glaremore*  
  
Duo: Ähm...*lehnt sich zu Trowa & Quatre nach vorne* Wie lange fliegen wir   
denn???  
  
Trowa: Zwischen 12 und 13 Stunden.  
  
Duo: SO LANGE??? *lehnt sich wieder zurück* *schnallt sich an*  
  
Das Flugzeug beginnt loszurollen.  
  
Duo: Yeah! Wir fliegen los!  
  
  
Eine Reihe weiter vorne:  
  
Quatre: T-Trowa...  
  
Trowa: Hm?  
  
Quatre: Ist nicht letztens erst ein Flugzeug abgestürtzt? *verzweifeltguck*  
  
Trowa: Warum?  
  
Quatre: Naja, dann stürzt dieses vielleicht auch ab!  
  
Trowa:...  
  
Quatre: Troooooowa, ich will nicht losfliegen!!!  
  
Trowa: Quatre... du fliegst doch sonst auch immer deinen Gundam! Das ist   
viel gefährlicher!  
  
Quatre: Daran habe ich ja gar nicht gedacht. *lächltfröhlich*  
  
Das Flugzeug beginnt zu beschleunigen und hebt ab.  
  
Duo & Quatre: Iiiiiiiiiahhhhh!!!! *klammern sich an die Person neben sich*  
  
Heero: *glare*  
  
Duo: Was ist? *fragendschau*  
  
Heero: Nande...  
  
Duo: Wie lange fliegen wir noch?  
  
Heero: Wir fliegen erst seit 5 Minuten, baka!  
  
Duo: Selber baka! *schautsichum*  
  
Die Stewardess kommt mit dem Getränkewagen.  
  
Stewardess: *wendet sich zu Trowa und Quatre* Was möchten sie trinken?  
  
Quatre: Haben sie Tee???  
  
Trowa: Wo ist dein Tee abgeblieben?  
  
Quatre: Die haben mir meine Thermoskanne weggenommen.   
*TränenindieAugensteig* Haben irgendwas von erschlagen gesagt.  
  
Trowa: Ah. Ich hätte übrigens gern ein Wasser.  
  
Stewardess: Sehr gerne. *reicht Getränke und geht weiter* *wendet sich an   
Heero und Duo* Und...  
  
Duo: Ich möchte eine Cola!!!!  
  
Stewardess: Gerne. *gibt Cola* *guckt Heero an* Und sie?  
  
Heero: *glare* Hn...  
  
Stewardess: Wie bitte?  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Duo: Er ist nicht sehr gesprächig!  
  
Stewardess: *lächelmüde* Ich gebe ihnen einfach auch eine Cola. *wendet   
sich auf die andere Seite zu Wufei* Was darf es für sie sein?  
  
Wufei: Verschwinden sie... sie Frau!!!  
  
Stewardess: Wie meinen sie das?  
  
Wufei: Ich will nicht von einer Frau bedient werden. Frauen sind schwach.   
Wagen sie es bloß nicht mich anzufassen. Das wäre Injustice!  
  
Stewardess: Also möchten sie nichts trinken?  
  
Wufei: Jedenfalls nehme ich nichts von einer Frau. Schade, dass ich mein   
Katakana nicht mit habe. Sie wären ein gutes Trainingsobjekt!  
  
Stewardess: *rennt fluchtartig los* (Anmerkung: Ich denke sie wird nach dem   
Vorfall gekündigt haben!)  
  
Unterdessen:  
  
Duo: Heero?  
  
Heero: Hm?  
  
Duo: Sind wir bald da?  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Duo: Sind wir bald da?  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Duo: Sind wir bald da?  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Duo: Sind wir bald da?  
  
Heero: DUO!  
  
Duo: Sind wir bald da?  
  
Heero: *packt Duo am Zopf und reißt seinen Kopf nach hinten*  
  
Duo: Itaiiiiiii!!!!! Das tut doch weh!  
  
Heero: Soll es auch!  
  
Duo: *windet sich und probiert frei zukommen, schafft es aber nicht* Lass   
los!  
  
Heero: DUO, H-a-l-t d-i-e K-l-a-p-p-e!!!!  
  
Duo: *verzieht schmerzvoll das Gesicht* Ich habe doch nur eine Frage   
gestellt...  
  
Heero: *zieht noch etwas härter an Duos Zopf* DU NERVST!  
  
Duo: *probiert zu nicken, klappt natürlich nicht* Ich höre ja auf!!!   
*winsel*  
  
Heero: *lässt Duos Zopf los*  
  
Duo: *atmet tief durch* My godness! Und so was Shinigami!!! Aber mich würde   
es wirklich, w-i-r-k-l-i-c-h interessieren, ob wir bald da sind.  
  
Heero: *deathglare* Omae o koruso! *greift in die Jackentasche um seine   
Waffe rauszuholen, stellt aber fest, dass er sie für die Reise rausgenommen   
hat*  
  
Duo: *grinstübersganzeGesicht* Das war wohl nichts!  
  
  
10 Minuten später:  
  
Duo: Mir ist langweilig!  
  
Heero:...  
  
Duo: Unterhalte dich doch mal mit mir Heero!!!  
  
Heero:...  
  
Duo: Temeee! Dann eben nicht! *plötzlicher Geistesblitz* Ich habe ja noch   
meine Zeitung!!! *nimmt Zeitung aus dem Fach vor sich und beginnt sie   
auszubreiten* Ready! *Hält das eine Ende der Zeitung genau in Heeros   
Gesicht*  
  
Heero: Duo...  
  
Duo: Willst du jetzt etwa doch mit mir reden? Wo ich doch grade die Zeitung   
lesen wollte, aber das macht ja nichts...  
  
Heero: *versucht vergeblich Duo zu unterbrechen*  
  
Duo: Find ich echt cool von dir! Über was wollen wir uns unterhalten? Ich   
hab gar keine Idee, normalerweise unterhalten wir uns ja nur über unsere   
Missionen, oder Gundams. Hast du eine Idee?  
  
Heero: Ich wol...  
  
Duo: Nein bestimmt nicht, sagst ja nie besonders viel. Na dann lass mal   
überlegen... über was könnent wir reden??? Denk, denk, denk! Wie wäre es   
mit...  
  
Heero: KISAMA!  
  
Duo: Nani?  
  
Heero: Duo, kannst du nicht einmal deine Klappe halten?  
  
Duo: Ich dachte du wolltest dich mit mir unterhalten. *erst jetzt fällt Duo   
Heeros Deathglare auf* W-was ist denn? *verlegengrins*  
  
Heero: Nimm die verdammte Zeitung aus meinem Gesicht!  
  
Duo: *Duo fällt erschrocken auf, was er grade tut und reißt die Zeitung   
runter, dabei haut er Heero seine Hand gegen den Kopf*  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Duo: Gomen ne Heero. *will die Zeitung weiter zusammenfalten und schlägt   
dabei heero seinen Ellbogen ins Gesicht* Woops..  
  
Heero: Duo  
  
Duo: *kleinlaut* Ja?  
  
Heero: *beugt sich zu Duo rüber* Wenn wir das Flugzeug verlassen haben bist   
du ein toter Mann!  
  
Duo: *schluck* Verstehe... *lehnt sich tief in seinem Sitz zurück und   
schließt die Augen*  
  
Heero: Wie angenehm! *schließt ebenfalls die Augen*  
  
In der Reihen daneben:  
  
Wufei: *hat einen mittel-schweren Anfall, kommt vielleicht daher, weil eine   
Frau neben ihm sitzt und beginnt sich mit ihm zu unterhalten*  
  
Frau: Sie fliegen auch nach Deutschland?  
  
Wufei: *knurrrr*  
  
Frau: Wie schön! Waren sie schon mal in Deutschland? Ich habe Verwandte   
dort, denn sie müssen wissen ich bin halb Japanerin und halb Deutsche.  
  
Wufei: *seufzt*  
  
Frau: Ich war schon ziemlich oft in Deutschland! In welchem Hotel werden   
sie denn wohnen, oder in welcher Stadt überhaupt???  
  
Wufei: *dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite nur um die beiden schlafenden   
Gundampiloten zu sehen. Von ihnen kann er wohl keine Hilfe erwarten*   
*überlegt was er machen könnte*  
  
Frau: ...und dann war da noch, ach ja, wie ist denn ihr Name? Ich bin Hima   
Yuki, freut mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen. Sie können mich natürlich Yuki   
nennen. *lächelt freundlich*  
  
Wufei: Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Und ich dachte Duo redet viel   
Müll. Ich werde die Fluggesellschaft verklagen, nein noch besser ich jage   
sie in die Luft. Ich hatte extra einen Platz neben einem ruhigen Mann   
verlangt und jetzt das? Macht die denn nie eine Pause? *müde* Mein Name   
ist Chang Wufei.  
  
Yuki: Freut mich Wufei!  
  
Wufei: Wer hat ihnen erlaubt meinen Vornamen zu benutzen? Und das nennt   
sich Justice! Pahh...  
  
Yuki: Hab ich irgendetwas Falsches gesagt?  
  
Wufei: Ja!  
  
Yuki: ???  
  
Wufei: ALLES!!!!  
  
Yuki: Ich verstehe nicht ganz, aber ist ja auch egal. Übrigens vor einer   
Woche ist mir ja was passiert, also ich war bei einer Freundin...  
  
Wufei: Rettet mich!!! *Idee* *dreht sich um und schläft auch, leider   
stellt sich Yuki dadurch nicht ab und redet und redet und redet...* *Wufei   
springt auf* I-ich muss weg!!! *steht auf und geht zu Trowa und Quatre*  
  
Quatre: Du siehst ja ganz blass aus! Was ist denn passiert? Soll ich die   
Stewardess mal fragen ob sie einen Tee für dich hat? Dann geht es dir   
bestimmt gleich besser.  
  
Wufei: Bloß nicht! Eine Frau reicht mir!!!  
  
Trowa& Quatre: ??? *fragendschau*  
  
Wufei: Neben mir sitzt so eine Frau, ich glaube sie heißt Yuni, Yui, Yupi,   
oder so ähnlich. Das wäre ja noch nicht so schlimm, das würde ich ja noch   
ertragen. Aber dafür redet sie die ganze Zeit. ! 10 mal so viel wie Duo und   
10 mal so schwachsinnig!!! Entweder ich töte sie gleich, oder bekomme einen   
Nervenzusammenbruch!  
  
Quatre: So schlimm?  
  
Wufei: Nein, noch viel schlimmer... *verzweifelt*  
  
Trowa: *kramt in seiner Tasche rum* Hier! *gibt Wufei 2 Ohropax* Mehr   
können wir dir nicht helfen.  
  
Wufei: Danke!  
  
Quatre: Ach, ist doch kein Problem. Wir sind doch alle Freunde und Freunde   
halten ja auch immer zusammen! *lächel*  
  
Trowa& Wufei: *gucken sich an*  
  
Wufei: *flüster* Meint er das ernst?  
  
Trowa: *ebenfallsflüster* Ich fürchte ja.  
  
Wufei: *geht zu seinem Platz zurück*  
  
Quatre: Sag mal Trowa, warum hast du eigentlich Ohropax mit?  
  
Trowa: Ähm... erwischt  
  
Quatre: Sag schon!  
  
Trowa: Naja... es ist weil, wegen... *Geistesblitz* Duo!  
  
Quatre: Duo???  
  
Trowa: Naja, er ist nun mal manchmal echt unerträglich und ich brauche ja   
auch mal meine Ruhe.  
  
Quatre: Aya1...  
  
Trowa: ... Kann ihm ja nicht sagen, dass ich sein stundenlanges Gerede   
über "Freundschaft für die Ewigkeit" auf die Dauer nicht ertragen kann  
  
  
In den nächsten Stunden ging jeder seinen eigenen Beschäftigungen nach.  
Trowa, probierte vergeblich ein Buch zu lesen, woran Quatre nicht ganz unschuldig war... Duo wurde von Heero dazu gezwungen ersteinmal weiter zu schlafen und Wufei konnte sich mit dem "netten" weiblichen Wesen mehr, oder auch weniger unterhalten, doch die Ruhe hielt nicht lange an. Wozu gibt es denn Duo Maxwell???  
  
Duo: *schlägt langsam ein Auge auf* *guckt auf den schlafenden Heero* Yosh! The God of Death ist back!!!!  
  
Heero: *reißt schlagartig auch die Augen auf* Ich würde an deiner Stelle weiterschlafen!  
  
Duo: Wow, Mister Perfect Soldier hat einen ganzen zusammenhängenden Satz gesagt. Welch Ehre!  
  
Heero: *glare*  
  
Duo: Ich habe keine Lust mehr zu schlafen und du kannst es mir nicht verbieten wach zu bleiben, oder bist du seit neustem meine Mutter?  
  
Heero: Ich hab nur keine Lust grade jemanden umzubringen!  
  
Duo: ... Womit denn??? *grins*  
  
Heero: Mit meinen Händen.  
  
Duo: *weißanlauf* Ah...  
  
----Pause-----  
  
Duo: Ach, das machst du ja doch nicht! *klopft Heero auf die Schulter* Wir sind immerhin Freunde. *Lehnt sich zu Quatre nach vorn* Ne, Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Ja natürlich, wir sind Freunde für immer. Wir halten ewig zusammen, wohnen zusammen, essen zusammen...  
  
Trowa: Nicht schon wieder!  
  
Duo: *lehnt sich wieder zurück*  
  
Duo: Siehst du?  
  
Heero: Omae o koruso, baka!  
  
Duo: Hai, hai, hai *setzt einen genervten Blick auf* I know, I know! *verschränkt die Arme* Everytime the same thing! Kannst du dir nicht mal was neues einfallen lassen?  
  
Heero: Was anderes fällt mir zu dir nicht ein.  
  
Duo: *erschrockenguck* Heh, richtig schlagfertig heute. Ist man gar nicht gewöhnt von dir. *steht auf* Kann ich mal vorbei?  
  
Heero: Hn. *steht ebenfalls auf*  
  
Duo: *geht nach vorne zu einer Stewardess* Sagen sie mal, ist es hier möglich mal ins Cokpit zu gucken?   
  
Stewardess: Das dürfen eigentlich nur kleine Kinder, oder Sondergäste.  
  
Duo: Ich bin ein...  
  
Wufei: KLEINKIND! *steht plötzlich hinter Duo, weil er vor Yuki geflüchtet ist*  
  
Duo: Das stimmt gar nicht *verzieht den Mund*  
  
Wufei: Natürlich stimmt das. Was ich sage stimmt immer. Sie können ihn ruhigen Gewissens als Kleinkind zählen!   
  
Stewardess: Ich glaube nicht das ich das darf...  
  
Duo: *hat unterdessen die Tür des Cokpits geöffnet* Hello! Whats up? Ich bin Duo Maxwell! *tritt weiter vor im Cokpit* Ich bin Amerikaner, es freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen! Seit wann sind sie denn schon Pilot? Und macht es ihnen auch Spaß? WOW, das ist ja eine Aussicht hier...  
  
Umstehenden: *big sweatdrop*  
  
Pilot: Dürfte ich sie bitten umgehend das Cokpit zu verlassen?  
  
Duo: Ach, ich störe sie doch gar nicht. Bin auch ganz ruhig!  
  
Wufei: *plötzlicherLachkrampf* Seit wann denn das? *prust*  
  
Stewardess: *zerrt an Duos Arm* Verlassen sie sofort das Cokpit.  
  
Duo: Neeeein!!!  
  
Stewardess: Doch!  
  
Duo: Nein, Nein, N-e-i-n!!!!  
  
Stewardess, Pilot, Wufei und einige Umstehende: DOOOOOOCH!!!!!  
  
Duo: Du fällst mir in den Rücken Wufei?  
  
Wufei: Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen? *evilgrin*  
  
Ein paar Reihen weiter hinten:  
  
Quatre: Was meinst du was da los ist?  
  
Trowa: *nimmt seine Ohropax raus* Was meinst du?  
  
Quatre: Hör doch mal!  
  
Vom vorderen Teil des Flugzeugs: Lass mich loooooos! NEEEEIN! Ich will noch nicht!!!! BITTEEEEEE!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: Es gibt nur 3 Möglichkeiten! Das Flugzeug stürtzt ab, einem Fluggast ist schlecht geworden, oder...  
  
Quatre: ...o-oder was???  
  
Trowa: D - U - O !  
  
Quatre: Oh...  
  
Duo: *wird von Wufei zurück auf seinen Platz gezerrt* Aua!!!  
  
Wufei: Du bist schlimmer als jede Frau!  
  
Duo: WAS? Auch als Relena???????  
  
Wufei: Ich rede von Frauen...  
  
Duo: Ach so! Heeeeero, Duo is back in town!!! Freust du dich?  
  
Heero: Total. *abfälligschau*  
  
Duo: *verrücktgrins* Ich wusste es ja!  
  
Wufei: Na dann bleibst du jetzt bestimmt hier, dann überstehen wir vielleicht noch heil den Flug!  
  
Duo: Klar bleib ich bei Hee-chan!  
  
Heero: *deathglare*  
  
Duo: *stezt sich wieder* Ne? *klammert sich an Heeros Arm*  
  
Heero:...  
  
Duo: Ano...wann sind wir eigentlich entlich da?  
  
Heero: *atmet tief durch und bekämpft das Gefühl Duo mal wieder umbringen zu wollen* Frag Trowa.  
  
Duo: Trooowaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Es war noch ein langer, sehr langer Flug. Besonders für Heero, Trowa und Wufei. Duo beschäftigte sich mit unnötigen Fragen und Quatre mit Tee trinken.   
Unglaublich aber wahr landeten die 5 Gundam Piloten, dann doch unversehrt in good old Germany. Naja, für sie eher noch ziemlich neu.  
  
Was wird die 5 Freunde erwarten? (Anmerkung: Hört sich doof an, erinnert mich irgendwie an meine Hörspielkasetten von früher ^_^) Fallen Duo noch dümmere Fragen ein? Wieviel Tee kann Quatre trinken? Bringt Heero Duo wirklich um? Ist das eigentlich wichtig? Und natürlich die alles entscheidende Frage... Wer landet am Schluss in der Klapse? Heero? Trowa? Wufei? Oder sogar ich? Wir sehn uns im nächsten Teil!   
  
See ya   
  
Hiei_chan Freu mich auf euer Feedback!  
  
  
  
1: Insider, zu übersetzen als "ah ja" !  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Gundam Wing goes Germany 2

Titel: Gundam Wing Goes Germany  
Teil: 2/?  
Autor: Hiei_chan  
Email: Hiei_chan@gmx.de  
Fanfiction: Gundam Wing  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: leicht yaoi, self insert, Relena bashing (Ich bin dafür, dass die Hexenverbrennung wieder eingeführt wird!), vielleicht auch Charakter bashing, com, fluff....  
Pairing: 1x2, 3x4 (beide nur angedeutet)  
Disclaimer: Die Gundam Wing Charaktere gehören nicht mir (leider). Ausserdem schreibe ich nur aus Spaß und werde nicht dafür bezahlt ^_^  
Alle unbekannten Charaktere gehören mir!  
  
Gundam Wing goes Germany Teil 2  
  
Untertitel: Wer landet am Schluß in der Klapse?  
  
  
Die 5 Piloten haben, ausnahmsweise mal ohne Probleme, das Flugzeug verlassen  
und stehen jetzt vor dem Band der Gepäckausgabe.  
  
Duo: Wo bleiben denn die Koffer? Wir warten hier schon seit einer Ewigkeit!  
  
Trowa: Um genau zu sein, seit 3 Minuten.  
  
Wufei: Er hat echt kein Zeitgefühl!  
  
Trowa: Traurig, aber wahr.  
  
Duo: Temee! Könntet ihr mal aufhören auf mir rumzuhacken?  
  
Wufei: Nö! Wieso denn?  
  
Das Ausgabeband beginnt sich zu bewegen. Die ersten Koffer sind zu sehen.  
  
Duo: Da ist mein Koffer! *will den Koffer vom Band heben, schafft es aber  
nicht und wird vom Koffer mitgeschliffen* Help meeee...  
  
*polter* Eine Runde Mitschleifen später (und ungefähr 10 Menschen  
umgeschmissen später...).  
  
Heero: *hebt Duo's Koffer am Griff und Duo am Kragen hoch* *setzt Koffer ab,  
guckt Duo an* Baka!  
  
Duo: *zappel* Lass mich runter!  
  
Heero: *lässt los*  
  
Duo: *landet ziemlich unsanft auf seinem Hinterteil* Itai! Gehts nicht noch  
brutaler?  
  
Heero: Doch.  
  
Duo: Ich wills gar nicht erst wissen.  
  
  
Nachdem alle Koffer entgegengenommen wurden verlassen die 5 die Ausgabehalle  
und gucken sich erst einmal um.  
  
Quatre: Wenn ich das richtig sehe kann keiner von uns Deutsch, oder?  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Duo: Ich kann aber Englisch! Ich find den Ausgang für uns. *guckt auf ein  
Schild* *hat aber trotzdem keinen Plan, wo es lang geht* Ich würde sagen.....  
naaach... links?!  
  
  
Einige Zeit später...  
  
Wufei: Waren wir hier nicht schon mal?  
  
Duo: *sweatdrop* *guckt sich verzweifelt um und sieht zufällig ein Schild  
mit der Aufschrift "Exit"* Da lang! *deutet gradeaus*  
  
Endlich am Treffpunkt angelangt.  
  
Duo: Da sind wir! Bin ich gut? Ja, ich bin gut! *breitgrins*  
  
Wufei: Es hält sich stark in Grenzen. Jeder andere hätte früher den Ausgang  
gefunden.  
  
Duo: Dann hättest du es ja machen können!  
  
Man sieht eine Gestalt von weitem anrennen.  
  
Trowa: Da kommt sie ja.  
  
Duo: ???  
  
Trowa: Na unsere Betreuerin. Sie soll uns die Stadt zeigen und ausserdem  
wohnen wir bei ihr.  
  
Hiei_chan: *endlich angekommen* Yokatta! Da seid ihr ja. Wo wart ihr denn  
die ganze Zeit?  
  
Wufei: Frag Duo.  
  
Hiei_chan: ??? Naja, was solls, jetzt seid ihr ja da. Hattet ihr einen  
angenehmen Flug?  
  
Quatre: Ja, danke. Du sprichst sehr gut japanisch. (Anmerkung: Ist ja klar,  
dass die Gespräche eigentlich auf japanisch sind, ne?)  
  
Hiei_chan: Ich weiß! *grins*  
  
Anderen: *sweatdrop*  
  
Duo: Ich bin...  
  
Hiei_chan: Ich weiß wer ihr seid!!! *stellt sich vor Wufei* Du bist Chang  
Wufei und findest es wahrscheinlich unerträglich, dass ihr eine Betreuerin und  
keinen Betreuer habt.  
  
Wufei: Stimmt.  
  
Hiei_chan: *stellt sich vor Quatre* Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Quatre  
Rababer Winner! Kann ich dich Quatre_chan nennen?  
  
Quatre: *lächelt* Natürlich!  
  
Hiei_chan: Du bist einfach soooooooo kawaiiii!!!  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hiei_chan: *wendet sich an Trowa* Du bist Trowa Barton, ne? *tritt noch  
einen Schritt näher* Sugoiiii!!! Die Frisur ist echt der Wahnsinn! Die hält ja  
wirklich! Wieviel Haarspray benutzt du täglich?  
  
Trowa: Ähh...*sprachlos*  
  
Hiei_chan: *mitgroßenAugenguck*  
  
Trowa: Eine halbe Flasche...  
  
Hiei_chan: Strike! Ich habe die Wette gewonnen!  
  
Anderen: ???  
  
Hiei_chan: Schon gut, vergesst es. *wendet den Blick auf Duo* Wow!!! Duo  
Maxwell. *schwärmerischguck* Du bist ja auch sooo kawai!!! Und die Haare sind  
toll! *guckt sich Duo von allen Seiten an* Wenn meine erst mal so lang sind,  
flechte ich mir auch immer einen Zopf. Leider sind meine blond...  
  
Duo:...*zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auch sprachlos*  
  
Hiei_chan: *guckt zu Heero* HEERO YUY! Du bist ja noch cooler, als ich  
gedacht hätte! Da kann ich ja echt angeben. Die Augen sind total faszinierend,  
so... so blau!!!  
  
Heero: Omae o koruso!  
  
Hiei_chan: Wie schön, Heero hat zu mir "Omae o koruso" gesagt! *freu* Ach,  
wir werden uns bestimmt gut verstehen!  
  
Quatre: Ja, bestimmt! *stellt sich diesmal vor Hiei_chan* Wir werden  
bestimmt gute Freunde.  
  
Quatere& Hiei_chan: *fassen sich an den Händen* *sternchenblick*  
  
Hiei_chan: YOSH! Wir gehen jetzt!  
  
Trowa: Sag mal, wie heißt du denn eigentlich?  
  
Hiei_chan: Watashi? Ihr könnt mich Hiei_chan nennen!  
  
Wufei: Reichlich bescheuerter Name.  
  
Hiei_chan: *schmoll* Ist ja auch nur ein Pseudonym und ausserdem, was ist  
schon Wufei für ein Name? Da muss ich gleich an den Hund denken, den ich nie  
hatte. Wufei: Wuff, wuff!  
  
Wufei: WAS SOLL DENN...  
  
Duo: *unterbrich* Hiei? ist das nicht der kleine Feueryoukai aus Yu Yu  
Hakusho?  
  
Hiei_chan: Hai! *smile*  
  
Wufei: Der mit dem miesen Charakter? Dann passt es ja!  
  
Hiei_chan: Was GLAUBST DU EIGENT...  
  
Quatre: *ebenfallsunterbrich* Und warum nennst du uns nicht deinen richtigen  
Namen?  
  
Hiei_chan: Weil das hier eine Fanfiction ist.  
  
Quatre: Ach so...  
  
Hiei_chan: Noch irgendwelche Fragen? *guckt sich um* Dann können wir jetzt  
endlich gehen.  
  
Duo: Yeah! Let's go!  
  
Hiei_chan: Taaaaxi! *winkt zwei Taxen herran* Ihr müsst euch wohl trennen!  
Es passen ja nur 4 Leute in ein Auto.  
  
Wufei: Wieso denn das? Da sind doch 5 Plätze!  
  
Hiei_chan: Auf einem sitzt aber der Fahrer.  
  
Wufei: Na und? Den schmeißen wir einfach raus!  
  
Hiei_chan: *tritt ein Schritt näher an Wufei ran* Das ist sein Auto, dass  
können wir nicht machen!  
  
Wufei: *entsetzt* Was kommst du mir so nahe? *springt nach hinten* Mach das  
ja nicht nochmal!!!!!  
  
Hiei_chan: Gomen, kein Problem. Das mit dem Taxi hat sich aber immernoch  
nicht gelöst.  
  
Heero: Wir bringen den Fahrer einfach um.  
  
Hiei_chan: *schlägt eine Hand vor den Kopf* Hätte ich wissen müssen, dass du  
so denkst. Letzter Versuch! Wer fährt bei mir im Taxi mit?  
  
Alle ausser Duo: D-U-O!  
  
Duo: Wieso ich?  
  
Wufei: Na denk doch mal nach!  
  
Duo: Ich kann das wenigstens im Gegensatz zu dir! *guckt herrausvordernd*  
  
Hiei_chan: Matte! Aufhören. *stellt sich zwischen die beiden* Ich habe  
entschieden! *gins*   
  
Anderen: Nani???  
  
Hiei_chan: Duo und Heero fahren bei mir mit. Man kann den armen Duo doch  
nicht alleine fahren lassen, ne?  
  
Heero: Iie.  
  
Hiei_chan: Du willst nicht??? *funkel*  
  
Heero: Wer will so was schon? *deathglare*  
  
Hiei_chan: *denktangestrengt* ...Das gehört aber zu Mission.  
  
Heero: Aa.  
  
Hiei_chan: Na dann sind wir uns ja einig! Trottel, er ist hier im Urlaub  
und lässt sich einreden, dass es zur Mission gehört.  
  
Die Sachen werden eingeladen und die beiden Taxen beginnen sich in Richtung  
Stadtmitte zu bewegen.  
  
Im ersten Taxi:  
  
Wufei: Ist die denn noch zu retten??? Wie kann man die nur auf frei lebende  
Menschen loslassen? Das werden die 3 schlimmsten Wochen meines ganzen Lebens.  
Da kämpfe ich ja noch lieber. Ich habe ja gesagt, lasst uns einen Betreuer  
nehmen, aber auf mich hört ja keiner. Jetzt haben wir die Katastrophe. Wenn  
Duo auch erst mal anfängt zu quatschen wird das unerträglich! 2 von der Sorte  
ertrage ich nicht... und dann auch noch dieser bescheuerte Name!  
  
Quatre: Also ich finde sie sehr nett. Und was sie redet ist doch gar nicht  
so schlimm. Ich denke es werden 3 wundervolle Wochen!  
  
Trowa: Oh Gott! Erst mal abwarten...  
  
Quatre: Und Tee trinken!  
  
Trowa: *sweatdrop* Ja, das auch.  
  
Wufei: Heero tut mir echt leid. Mit 2 Nervensägen in einem Auto. Vielleicht  
kann man ja die Betreuerin noch umtauschen...  
  
Im zweiten Taxi:  
  
Hiei_chan: Hatschi *schnüff* Da lästert wohl jemand über mich. Sag mal  
Heero, wo hast du denn dein Anhängsel gelassen? Ich hoffe doch weit weg.  
  
Heero: Das hoffe ich auch.  
  
Hiei_chan: Wie meinst du das?  
  
Duo: Er hofft, dass es diesmal geklappt hat.  
  
Hiei_chan: Was?  
  
Heero: Der Anschlag. *smirk*  
  
Hiei_chan: Wakatta. Meinst du Relena findet dich hier?  
  
Heero: *bei dem Wort Relena musste er einige Male würgen*  
  
Duo: I hope not! Du kennst sie ja nicht. Sei froh! Sie ist furchtbar und  
immer diese rosanen Sachen! Rosa Kleidung, rosa Taschen, rosa Stifte, rosa  
Papier, einfach alles!  
  
Hiei_chan: Mir reicht es schon, was ich von ihr in der Serie gesehen habe.  
  
Duo: Serie?  
  
Hiei_chan: Ach, schon gut.  
  
Duo: *lehnt sich aus dem Fenster* Was ist das goldene Ding da vorne?  
  
Hiei_chan: Die Siegessäule.  
  
Duo: Wohnst du gerne in Berlin?  
  
Hiei_chan: Hn, würde aber lieber in Japan leben. *augenleucht*  
  
  
45 Minuten später:  
  
Hiei_chan: *steigt aus* Wir sind da!  
  
Wufei: Unschwer zu erkennen.  
  
Hiei_chan: Demo... ach ist ja auch egal.  
  
Nehmen Koffer aus dem Auto.  
  
Hiei_chan: Folgt mir unauffällig.  
  
Wufei: Das geht mit Duo nicht.  
  
Duo: Heeeeeero! Tu was gegen Wufei!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Duo: Echt nett von dir!  
  
Stehen vor einem kleinen Haus mit Garten.  
  
Hiei_chan: Ihr habt drei Zimmer zu Verfügung.  
  
Quatre: Und wie werden die eingeteilt?  
  
Hiei_chan: So wie immer.  
  
Quatre: Und wie ist "so wie immer"?  
  
Hiei_chan: .......Duo& Wufei, Heero&Trowa und Quatre alleine.  
  
Anderen: ????WAS????  
  
Wufei: Niemals!  
  
Duo: Niemals, niemals!  
  
Wufei: Niemals, niemals, niemals!  
  
Duo: Niemals, niemals, niemals, niemals!  
  
Hiei_chan: Ihr seid schlimmer als 2 Kleinkinder. Das war doch nur ein Witz!  
Ist mir doch egal, wie ihr die Zimmer einteilt. Ihr könnt auch alle in einem  
Bett schlafen. geht mich ja nichts an.  
  
Wufei: In einem Bett? Was denkst du eigentlich von uns?  
  
Hiei_chan: Das ihr alle schw..schw...schwimmen könnt.  
  
Duo: Was hat denn das jetzt damit zu tun?  
  
Hiei_chan: *unschuldigguck* Ach, gar nichts. Dann gehen wir mal. *lenkt vom  
Thema ab*  
  
Als erstes gehen sie hoch in den ersten Stock.  
  
Hiei_chan: Zimmer eins, Zimmer zwei, Zimmer drei. *zeigt jeweils auf eine  
Tür* Herzlichen Glückwunsch!  
  
Anderen: *sweatdrop*  
  
Quatre: Danke. *lächel*  
  
Hiei_chan: Da ist das Bad. *zeigt nach links* Da ist das zweite Bad. *zeigt  
nach rechts* Mitkommen!  
  
Alle laufen Hiei_chan hinterher.  
  
Hiei_chan: Das ist das Wohnzimmer. *geht weiter* Und das die Küche. Noch  
Fragen? Nein? Dann können wir jetzt ja schlafen gehen.  
  
Duo: Ähm... es ist erst 6 Uhr.  
  
Hiei_chan: Ihr wollt noch nicht schlafen???  
  
*allgemeineskopfschütteln*  
  
Hiei_chan: *grins* Wie wärs dann mit Koffer auspacken?  
  
Duo: No way! Das kann ich nach dem langen Flug nicht.  
  
Hiei_chan: Also doch schlafen, oder was?  
  
Duo: Gibt es keine Alternative?  
  
Hiei_chan: Mal überlegen... NEIN!  
  
Duo: *vorneüberkipp*  
  
Hiei_chan: War natürlich nur ein Scherz.  
  
Wufei: War aber nicht besonders witzig.  
  
Hiei_chan: Schön, dass du mich darauf hinweist. Also ich koche jetzt schnell  
das Essen und ihr macht einfach was ihr wollt. Ich überlege mir unterdessen,  
was wir heute Abend noch machen, okay?  
  
Duo: All right!  
  
Duo& Hiei_chan: *schlag ein*  
  
Hiei_chan: Deal!  
  
Jeder hat die Zeit vorm Essen anders genutzt. Duo hat Heero genervt, Quatre  
hat Trowa genervt und Wufei war von sich selbst genervt.  
  
Hiei_chan: *ruft von unten* ESSEN IST FERTIG!!!  
  
Duo: Wir sind schon unterwegs.  
  
Essen in Deutschland, ein Kapitel für sich.  
  
Jeder setzt sich auf einen Platz, dass wie folgt aussieht.  
  
Hiei_chan  
  
Duo Quatre  
  
Heero Trowa  
  
Wufei  
  
Hiei_chan: Ich hoffe es schmeckt euch.  
  
Quatre: Bestimmt! *leuchtendeAugen* Du hast das Essen immerhin selbst  
gekocht.  
  
Duo: Nur so ne kurze Frage... wo sind denn die Stäbchen?  
  
Hiei_chan: Hier gibts keine Stäbchen.  
  
Duo: WAS? Isst man in Germany mit den Fingern?  
  
Hiei_chan: *lacht* Nein, mit Messer und Gabel, das da, was neben deinem  
Teller liegt. Na dann viel Spaß.  
  
Einige Zeit später:  
  
Duo: *versucht vergeblich ein Stück Fleisch zu schneiden und rutscht ab*  
  
Heero: *hält Messer kurz vor Duo's Gesicht fest* Baka!  
  
Duo: Was kann ich dafür, dass ich seit langem nicht mehr mit so nen  
Dingern...  
  
Hiei_chan: Messer und Gabel!  
  
Duo: Yeah, what ever! Auf jeden Fall hab ich mit so etwas seit einer  
Ewigkeit nicht mehr gegessen. Du kennst das ja auch nicht Heero! Du hast das ja noch  
nie gemacht!!! *sieht wie Heero gerade das letzte Stück Fleisch schneidet  
und in seinen Mund schiebt*  
  
Heero: Sprachlos?  
  
Duo: Nicht wirklich.  
  
Heero: Schade.  
  
Duo: Warum kannst du das? Du bist doch Japaner.  
  
Heero: Das was man mir sagt mache ich auch.  
  
Duo: Hab ich befürchtet.  
  
Nochmal einige Zeit später:  
  
Duo's Teller ist immernoch dreiviertel voll* Die anderen sind unterdessen  
fertig.  
  
Duo: *beleidigt* Ich glaube ich mache ne Diät.  
  
Hiei_chan: Geht wohl nicht so gut mit Messer und Gabel, ne?  
  
Duo: Ach, ist dir das auch schon aufgefallen?  
  
Hiei_chan: *geht in die Küche und kommt mit einem Paar Essstäbchen wieder*  
Hier!  
  
Duo: Warum hast du die nicht schon früher geholt?  
  
Hiei_chan: Du hast nicht gefragt.  
  
Duo: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hiei_chan: Und dabei solltest du als Amerikaner doch am Besten mit Besteck  
umgehen können.  
  
Duo: Naja... das verlernt man über die Jahre hinweg.  
  
Wufei: Ja klar, wer's glaubt! *zeigt Duo einen Vogel*  
  
Duo: Heh, das stimmt!  
  
Wufei: Ich würde eher sagen, du hast früher immer nur mit den Fingern  
gegessen.   
  
Duo: *kleinkindlich* Gar nicht wahr!  
  
Wufei: Doch wahr!  
  
Duo: Nicht wahr!  
  
Wufei: Doch wahr!  
  
Duo: Nicht wahr, nicht wahr, nicht wahr!  
  
Wufei: Du musst aber auch immer das letzte Wort haben!  
  
Duo: Muss ich nicht!  
  
Wufei: Musst du doch!  
  
Anderen: Jetzt geht das schon wieder los!  
  
Hiei_chan: *Augenerstauntaufreiß* Die sind viel, viel schlimmer als  
Kleinkinder!!!  
  
Heero: *haut Duo auf den Hinterkopf* Baka!  
  
Duo: Warum schlägst du mich und nicht ihn? *zeigt auf Wufei*  
  
Heero: Weil du nicht zurückschlägst.  
  
Duo: Dann ändere ich das jetzt halt! *ballt die Fäuste*  
  
Heero: Das machst du nicht.  
  
Duo: *grins*  
  
Heero: *deathglare*  
  
Duo: *nimmt die Hände wieder runter* Stimmt, ich schlage keine "Freunde", im  
Gegensatz zu andern Leuten hier im Raum. Du hast mich ja schon oft genug  
halbtot geschlagen...  
  
Heero: *ansatz von einem Lächeln*  
  
Duo: SUGOIIII!!! Mach das noch mal!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Duo: Bitteeeee!  
  
Heero: Hn!  
  
Duo: Nochmal!  
  
Heero: Hn!!!  
  
Duo: Nochmal, nochmal, nochmal!!!  
  
Heero: Duo?  
  
Duo: Was? *freu*  
  
Heero: Omae o koruso!  
  
Duo: *Gesicht verdunkelt sich* *guckt auf seine Beine*... Dann mach doch!  
Ist mir doch egal, wenn du mich umbringen willst, tu dir keinen Zwang an, mach  
doch! Stört mich nicht im Geringsten. Worauf wartest du noch?  
  
Alle bis auf Hiei_chan haben den Raum verlassen.  
  
Duo: Heero?  
  
Hiei_chan: *Tränen in den Augen* Hach, das war ja so ergreifend.  
  
Duo: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hiei_chan: Es gibt halt doch noch die wahre Liebe.  
  
Duo: DIE WAS?  
  
Hiei_chan: *nervösrotwerd* Ähm, ich.. du.. Heero.., ach vergiss es einfach!  
  
Duo: Okay! Und was ist nun mit heute Abend?  
  
Hiei_chan: Guck mal auf die Uhr.  
  
Duo: Ich hab keine!  
  
Hiei-chan: Oh, es ist schon 10 Uhr.  
  
Duo: WAS???  
  
Hiei_chan: Hat nun mal alles ganz schön lange gedauert. Erst hat dein Essen  
so lange gedauert, dann dein Streit mit Wufei, dann dein Liebesgestä... ähm  
dein Gespräch mit Heero. Das dauert nun mal.  
  
Duo: Willst du etwa damit sagen, dass es meine Schuld ist?  
  
Hiei_chan: Naja...  
  
Duo: *etwas wütend* Ich hab nichts gemacht!!!  
  
Hiei_chan: *erschrocken* Nein, natürlich nicht, großer Duo-sama! *fällt auf  
die Knie*  
  
Duo: Das will ich doch wohl meinen! *wieder grins* Entschuldigung  
angenommen.  
  
Hiei_chan: Welche Entschuldigung?  
  
Duo: *funkel*  
  
Hiei_chan: I-ich räume dann mal den Tisch ab. *nimmt etwas Geschirr und  
verschwindet in die Küche*  
  
Duo: *nun alleine* Na toll und was mache ich jetzt???  
  
Circa eine Stunde später:  
  
Das Geschirr ist weggeräumt und abgewaschen, die Koffer sind ausgepackt. Duo  
hat natürlich noch eine Beschäftigung gefunden. Er hat Heero die ganze  
Stunde vorgeworfen, dass er ihn hatte alleine sitzen lassen:  
  
Heero: Hiei_chan war noch da.  
  
Duo: Die zählt nicht. Sie ist eine Frau.  
  
Heero: Na und?  
  
Duo: Die erinnern mich immer an Relena!  
  
Heero: *weißanlauf, fingernägelindiehändekrall*  
  
Hiei_chan: *steht plötzlich in der Tür* DAS HAB ICH GEHÖRT! *kocht vor Wut*  
DU, D-U vergleichst mich mit Miss Pinky Plüsch, dem besten Beispiel dafür,  
dass die Hexenverbrennung wieder eingeführt werden sollte, der Reincarnation  
des Teufels höchst persönlich?!?!?!?!  
  
Duo:...  
  
Heero: Du sprichst mir aus der Seele.  
  
Hiei_chan: Du hast eine Seele?  
  
Heero: Natürlich.  
  
Hiei_chan: Ach so.. aber zurück zu dir! *zeigt auf Duo*  
  
Duo: Das war nicht so gemeint. *grinstverlegen*  
  
Hiei_chan: *genervt* Wie dann?  
  
Duo: Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich bei Frauen als erstes an Relena denken  
muss.  
  
Hiei_chan: Relena ist keine Frau!  
  
Duo: Oh, hatte ich vergessen. Wie dumm von mir.  
  
Heero: Baka!  
  
Duo: Du brauchst mich nicht noch zu bestätigen. Geh lieber deiner  
Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach, nichts sagen!  
  
Heero: *deathglare*  
  
Duo: *schnell* Ich hab nichts gesagt!  
  
Heero: Das hoffe ich für dich.  
  
Hiei_chan: Oi, ein Ehestreit!  
  
Duo& Heero: ???  
  
Hiei_chan: ...äh ... ich meine die Nachbarn.  
  
Duo& Heero: Ach so...  
  
Hiei_chan: Es gibt um 10 Uhr Frühstück, seid pünktlich! Und das sage gerade  
ich. Wo ich doch öfters zu spät bin, als pünktlich. Na dann schlaft mal gut  
ihr beiden Turteltau... schlaft einfach gut!  
  
Duo: Du auch!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Hiei_chan: Danke Heero! *etwas sarkastisch* Und natürlich danke Duo.  
*lächel*  
  
Einen Raum weiter:  
  
*klopf, klopf*  
  
Quatre: Ja, bitte?  
  
Hiei_chan: Konnichiwa!  
  
Quatre: Hallo Hiei-chan. Noch nicht im Bett?  
  
Hiei_chan: *bedrückt* Nein, ich musste noch den Abwasch machen. Wahhh, wann  
bekomme ich endlich eine Geschirrspülmaschine?  
  
Quatre: Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Ich hätte dir helfen können!  
  
Hiei_chan: Ist schon okay, ihr seid immerhin meine Gäste! K'so, wenn ich  
das gewusst hätte!  
  
Quatre: Gibt es sonst noch etwas? Trowa und ich unterhalten uns nämlich  
gerade. Was natürlich nicht heißen soll, dass ich dich vor die Tür setzen will.  
  
Hiei_chan: Nein, schon in Ordnung! Trowa und unterhalten?! Trowa bei dir  
alles klar?  
  
Trowa: Aa. Ist nur schon etwas spät.  
  
Hiei_chan: Hm. *tritt einen Schritt näher* Hält die Frisur eigentlich auch  
in der Nacht? *interessiertguck*  
  
Trowa: Ich glaube schon.  
  
Hiei_chan: Sugoii! Welches Haarspray benutzt du?  
  
Trowa: ...3-Wetter-Taft!?  
  
Hiei_chan: *nachdenklich* Sollte ich vielleicht auch mal ausprobieren. *geht  
zu Tür* Gute Nacht!  
  
Quatre: Schlaf gut!  
  
Trowa: Nacht.  
  
Noch ein Zimmer weiter:  
  
*tock, tock*  
  
Keine Antwort  
  
*lauter: dum, dum*  
  
Keine Antwort  
  
Hiei_chan: *noch viel lauter: bum, bum, bum* WUFEI!!! Ich weiß, dass du da  
bist! Wuuuu-chan!!!  
  
Wufei: *öffnet die Tür* grrrr...  
  
Hiei_chan: Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder???  
  
Wufei: Du willst doch nicht etwa in mein Zimmer kommen?!  
  
Hiei_chan: *schiebt sich an Wufei vorbei und setzt sich aufs Bett* So weit  
ich weiß, ist das immernoch mein Zimmer.  
  
Wufei: Was soll das? INJUSTICE!!! Bezieh sofort das Bett neu!  
  
Hiei_chan: Dann fasse ich es aber auch wieder an. *verwundertguck*  
  
Wufei: *rümpft die Nase* Geh jetzt! Ich muss noch Trainingsübungen machen.  
  
Hiei_chan: Wie wärs mit einem "bitte"?  
  
Wufei: Du bist eine Frau!  
  
Hiei_chan: Och nö, nicht schon wieder! Und da soll noch mal einer behaupten,  
ihr alle seid nicht schw... schw... schwierig! Damit muss ich echt  
aufpassen!  
  
Wufei: Könntest du jetzt bitte das Zimmer verlassen? *bissig*  
  
Hiei_chan: Ich bin ja schon weg. Nacht!  
  
Wufei: Ja, Nacht!  
  
So endete der erste Tag in Berlin/ Deutschland für die 5 Gundampiloten! Hoffentlich wird die Nacht ruhiger, als der Tag, sonst kommen einige Personen wohl nie dazu zu schlafen! Bis jetzt ist noch keiner verrückt geworden, aber wer weiß was im nächsten Teil passiert. Ich freu mich!  
  
See ya  
  
Hiei_chan Warte auf euer Feedback!  
  



	3. Gundam Wing goes Germany 3

Titel: Gundam Wing Goes Germany  
Teil: 3/?  
Autor: Hiei_chan  
Email: Hiei_chan@gmx.de  
Fanfiction: Gundam Wing  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: leicht yaoi, self insert, Relena bashing (Ich bin dafür, dass die Hexenverbrennung wieder eingeführt wird!), vielleicht auch Charakter bashing, com, fluff....  
Pairing: 1x2, 3x4 (beide nur angedeutet)  
Disclaimer: Die Gundam Wing Charaktere gehören nicht mir (leider). Ausserdem schreibe ich nur aus Spaß und werde nicht dafür bezahlt ^_^  
Alle unbekannten Charaktere gehören mir!  
  
Gundam Wing goes Germany Teil 3  
  
Untertitel: Wer landet am Schluß in der Klapse?  
  
  
Hiei_chan: *steht im Hausflur* OHAYOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
-Stille-  
  
Hiei_chan: *klopft an Heero's und Duo's Zimmertür*  
  
*keine Reaktion*  
  
Hiei_chan:   
  
*Tür öffnet sich plötzlich mit einem Ruck*  
  
Hiei_chan: Wahhhh!...Oi, du bist es ja nur Heero. Ohayo!  
  
Heero: *leise* Ohayo.  
  
Hiei_chan: Du scheinst nicht besonders gut geschlafen zu haben, oder? *vorsichtig frag*  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Hiei_chan: Könnte ich mal eine normale Antwort bekommen! Ich hab noch nicht gelernt deine Hn's zu deuten! Also hast du nun gut geschlafen, oder nicht??? *dreht den Kopf zur Seite*   
  
Heero: Eher nicht.  
  
Hiei_chan: Oh! Woran lag es denn? Etwa am Bett, der Zeitumstellung, dem Jetlag, am Essen oder an...  
  
Heero: Duo!  
  
Hiei_chan: Warum bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen. *schüttelt den Kopf* Was war denn? Hattet ihr Streit? Hast du Duo etwa geschlagen? Oder habt ihr euch sogar GETRENNT????  
  
Heero: *reißt die halbgeschlossenen Augen weit auf*  
  
Hiei_chan:...Nun?  
  
Heero: Duo. Reden. Die ganze Nacht.  
  
Hiei_chan: Ach... so ist das also.... dann bin ich ja beruhigt *atmet auf* Weißt du ich hatte schon gedacht, dass...  
  
Heero: Gibt es hier auch etwas zu Essen?  
  
Hiei_chan: Natürlich! *grins* Geh doch schon mal runter! Ich hole nur schnell die Anderen.  
  
Heero: Genau das will ich vermeiden.  
  
Hiei_chan: ...Ich hole sie trotzdem! *guckt nacheinander die drei Türen an* Welche Tür zu erst??? Egal... *klopft wieder an Duo's Tür* Duuuuuuuuo!!!  
  
-keine Antwort-  
  
Hiei_chan: Auch okay. *öffnet die Tür* *schaut sich um* Keiner da???  
  
Duo: DOCH!  
  
Hiei_chan: WAHHHHAHHH!!!!! Erschreck mich doch nicht so!!!!  
  
Duo: Gomen.  
  
Hiei_chan: *dreht sich, um in Duo's Richtung zu gucken* ... *prust* Hahhhaaaaahaaahaaa *lacht unkontrolliert los*  
  
Duo: ...  
  
Hiei_chan: *lacht immer noch*  
  
Duo: Ich möchte ja nicht stören, aber könnte ich vielleicht auch mitlachen?  
  
Hiei_chan: *sind schon Tränen in die Augen gestiegen* haha..nö...haahaaahhaa...  
  
Duo: WAS IST LOS????  
  
Hiei_chan: *versucht sich wieder zu beruhiegen* ...Spi...  
  
Duo: Spiel? Spinne? SPION????  
  
Hiei: NEIN.....Spiegel!!!  
  
Duo: Spiegel??? Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand? Häh, Schneewittchen vielleicht?  
  
Hiei_chan: Baka, guck doch mal in den Spiegel!  
  
Duo: Du bist schon die 2. die mich heute baka nennt!  
  
Hiei_chan: *lacht immernoch* Ist doch egal, guck endlich in den Spiegel!!!  
  
Duo: *dreht sich zum Spiegel, der an der Wand hängt* Was denn?  
  
Hiei_chan: *reißt sich zusammen* Was denn??? Guck dir doch mal die Haare an, ganz verstrubbelt! Sonst hast du ja immer einen Zopf. Man kann ja kaum mehr dein Gesicht erkennen!   
  
Duo: He! So seh ich morgens immer aus. *armeverschränk*  
  
Hiei_chan: Oi! Daran muss ich mich wohl erstmal gewöhnen. Eigentlich wollte ich auch nur sagen, dass du dich beeilen sollst, denn das Frühstück ist fertig. Ach ja und ich soll dir noch von Heero ausrichten, wenn du es wagen solltest runterzukommen, wenn er noch am essen ist bringt er dich um. *lächel*  
  
Duo: Ja, ja ist schon klar!  
  
Hiei_chan: Dafür, dass du so wenig geschlafen hast bist du aber gut drauf.  
  
Duo: Übung!  
  
Hiei_chan: Wakatta, beeil dich dann mal,... wenn das mit den Haaren geht!  
  
Duo: Hai!   
  
Hiei_chan: *verlässt das Zimmer und klopft an Quatre& Trowas Tür*   
  
Quatre: Ja bitte?  
  
Hiei_chan: *betritt das Zimmer* Ihr seid ja fertig!?  
  
Quatre: *smile*  
  
Hiei_chan: Du trinkst schon Tee? Ich hätte dir doch welchen machen können.  
  
Trowa: Das ist schon seine 3. Kanne!  
  
Hiei_chan: Ohh... du hast dir deine eigene Teekanne mit gebracht? *verwundertguck*  
  
Quatre: Eine? *geht zum Schrank und öffnet ihn* *alles voller Teeservicen*   
  
Hiei_chan: *steht mit offenem Mund da* Das sind mindestens 8 Stück! *traut sich kaum zu fragen* Und wo ist der ganze Tee?  
  
Quatre: *öffnet eine Schublade, welche voll mit Tee gepackt ist*  
  
Hiei_chan: *sweatdrop* Hätte ich bloß nicht gefragt... Trowa, deine Frisur hält ja wirklich immernoch! Ich bin beeindruckt!  
  
Quatre: Er war ja auch schon eine Stunde im Bad!  
  
Hiei_chan: *verdreht die Augen* ähm... beeilt euch... ich muss weg! *verlässt schnell das Zimmer* *klopft an Wufei's Tür*  
  
-keine Antwort-  
  
Hiei_chan: *seufz* Wuuuuuuufei, muss ich das jetzt jedes mal machen????  
  
-keine Antwort-  
  
Hiei_chan: Es wird langsam langweilig! Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufeiiiii!!!!... Gut, ich komme jetzt rein! *öffnet die Tür* *sweatdrop* Ups, keiner da... (Anmerkung: Ist mir wirklich schon mal passiert!) *geht runter und öffnet die Tür vom Garten, oder sollte ich eher sagen, was davon übrig geblieben ist* Och nö! *läuft rot an* W-U-F-E-IIIIIIII!!!!!!! *geht einen Schritt vor und fällt über einen Baumstamm* Autsch! *hält sich den Kopf*  
  
Wufei: Warum störst du mich?  
  
Hiei_chan: *liegt immernoch auf dem Boden und hält sich den Kopf* Warum ich dich störe? Warum? Du fragst mich warum??? WARUM??? Könntest du dich vielleicht bitte mal um gucken?  
  
Wufei: *guckt sich um* Ich sehe nichts.  
  
Hiei_chan: Nur zur Erinnernung: DAS HIER *wedelt mit den Händen in der Gegend herrum* war früher mal ein GARTEN! Und jetzt... ist es höchstens noch ein Schlachtfeld!  
  
Wufei: Na und?  
  
Hiei_chan: Kannst du mir mal verraten, wer den Gärtner bezahlen soll, oder ich wäre dir schon dankbar, wenn du mir einen Gärtner sagen würdest der das freiwillig wieder in Ordnung bringt!!!  
  
Wufei: Wo soll ich denn sonst meine Trainingübungen machen? *genervt*  
  
Hiei_chan: *ebenfallsgenervt* Das ist mir doch egal! Jedenfalls nicht in meinem Garten!  
  
Wufei: Welcher Garten?  
  
Hiei_chan: Auch wenn du es für unmöglich hälst, was ich auch langsam tue, das hier war vorher wirklich mal ein Garten.  
  
Wufei: *schaut abfällig* Als ich angefangen hab zu trainieren hab ich keinen Garten gesehen.  
  
Hiei_chan: Wann hast du angefangen zu trainieren???  
  
Wufei: Um 5 Uhr!  
  
Hiei_chan: *sweatdrop* Da war es ja noch dunkel!  
  
Wufei: Sag ich doch, da hab ich keinen Garten gesehen.  
  
Hiei_chan: Na toll!!! *richtet sich wieder auf und klopft den Dreck von ihren Sachen* Ich hab jetzt keine Lust mehr zu diskutieren. Du gehst jetzt sofort frühstücken und da gibt es auch keine Wiederrede. *tieflufthol* *zeigt zu Eingangstür* GEH!  
  
Wufei: *knurrr* Ist ja schon gut!  
  
Hiei_chan: Womit hab ich soviel Blödheit auf einem Haufen nur verdient, als ob bestimmte Personen in der Schule nicht schon genug wären. Schlimmer kann es ja jetzt wirklich nicht mehr kommen! *geht gebeugt zurück ins Haus* *guckt ins Wohnzimmer, um 5 anscheinend friedliche Gundampiloten zu sehen* Schön, dann kann ich ja jetzt mal gucken, ob ich mich nicht überall mit Erde beschmiert habe. *geht wieder die Treppe hoch* *öffnet die Tür zum Bad* Oh - mein - Gott! *schreilos* SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFORT HEEEEEERKOMMEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!   
  
5 Gundampiloten stehen ertaunlich schnell in der Tür.  
  
Hiei_chan: Wer ist hierfür verantwortlich???? *guckt in die Runde, besonders auf Trowa und Duo*  
  
Duo: Er wars! *zeigt auf Trowa*  
  
Hiei_chan: Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass diese ganzen Flaschen Haarspray alle Trowa gehören! Gut, er benutzt viel Haarspray, aber SOOO viel!!! Das sind bestimmt 30ig Flaschen! Was hast du dazu zu sagen Trowa?   
  
Trowa: 17 gehören Duo!  
  
Duo: Temeee!!! Die musste ich doch alle für dich mitschleppen, weil du keinen Platz mehr in deinem Koffer hattest. Mir gehört nur eine einzige!  
  
Trowa: Wer von uns beiden hatte denn Übergepäck?  
  
Duo: Das ist jetzt gemein!  
  
Wufei: Er sagt nur die Wahrheit!  
  
Duo: Was mischt du dich da jetzt schon wieder ein?  
  
Wufei: Für drei Wochen 13 Pullis und 20 T-Shirts, das ist doch krank!  
  
Duo: Na für jeden Tag ein T-Shirt und für jeden 2. Tag einen Pulli!  
  
Wufei: Hast du eigentlich schon mal was von Waschmaschienen gehört. Anscheinend nicht, du lebst ja immernoch in der Steinzeit, kannst ja noch nicht mal mit Besteck essen.  
  
Duo& Hiei_chan: Heeeeeeero!!!  
  
Duo: *guckt Hiei_chan empört an*   
  
Hiei_chan: Das war vorauszusehen. *verschränkt die Arme und guckt lässig*  
  
Anderen: *einstimmiges nicken*  
  
Duo: Aber, aber...  
  
Hiei_chan: *winkt schnell ab* Ist ja nun auch egal, ich will nur, dass du das Haarspray aus meinem Bad entfernst. Jedenfalls die überflüssigen 29 Flaschen!  
  
Trowa: Und wo soll ich damit hin?  
  
Hiei_chan: Wie wär es mit: Zimmer!  
  
Trowa: Da ist aber schon überall Quatre's Tee.  
  
Hiei_chan: *sweatdrop* Gut, äh sehr gut dann... lass es doch einfach so. *grinst verlegen* Schön, sehr schön! *drängelt sich an den andern vorbei und verlässt das Bad* Sind alle mit Essen fertig? Dann können wir ja jetzt mal besprechen was wir in den 3 Wochen so machen. Wir treffen uns in, in 10 Minuten im Wohnzimmer, ich habe noch was zu erledigen.  
  
Anderen: Hai!  
  
Hiei_chan: *geht in ihr eigenes Zimmer* Ich brauche jetzt erstmal 10 Minuten Pause! *holt ein Snikers aus der Schublade* Wenn's mal wieder etwas länger dauert! *mampf*  
  
Später:  
  
Hiei_chan: Hiiier! *reicht jedem einen Zettel*  
  
-Stille-  
  
Duo: NEIIIIIIIN!!!!  
  
Hiei_chan: Was? *böse guck*  
  
Duo: Wir haben Ferien!  
  
Hiei_chan: Das merke ich. Na und?  
  
Duo: Ich gehe niemals, niiiemals zur Schule! Schon schlimm genug, dass wir das auf unseren Missionen immer machen müssen.  
  
Hiei_chan: Ich dachte es wäre vielleicht mal ganz interessant... ne Quatre_chan?  
  
Quatre: Hach, wir werden bestimmt viele nette Leute kennen lernen!  
  
Hiei_chan: Sag ich doch!  
  
Duo: *steht auf und packt Quatre an den Schultern* Das ist doch kein Grund um in die Schule zu gehen! Man kann überall nette Leute kennen lernen.  
  
Hiei_chan: Die in meiner Schule sind aber besonders nett!   
  
Quatre: Siehst du Duo, es wird sicherlich ganz toll werden!  
  
Hiei_chan: Also wer ist dafür? Der meldet sich jetzt!  
  
Wufei: Halt! Noch eine Frage!  
  
Hiei_chan: Nein, es ist keine Mädchenschule!  
  
Wufei: Dann ist ja gut!  
  
Hiei_chan: Also nochmal: Wer is dafür?  
  
Quatre medet sich, Wufei meldet sich und Trowa meldet sich, weil sich Quatre meldet.  
  
Hiei_chan: Und was ist mit dir Heero?  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Hiei_chan: Ich nehme das einfach mal als ja!  
  
Duo: Baka! Das war eindeutig ein NEIN!  
  
Hiei_chan: *rotanlauf* Erstens: Bist du sowieso überstimmt, egal ob Heero ja, oder nein sagt. Und zweitens: Wer ist denn hier der Baka? Ich gehe immerhin in die Schule! Du willst da bloß nicht hin, weil du noch nie in einer warst! Also nenne du mich nicht Baka, Baka!  
  
Wufei: Nicht schlecht. Hätte fast von mir kommen können.  
  
Duo: Natürlich war ich in der Schule!  
  
Hiei_chan: Zweimal, oder was?  
  
Duo: Stimmt ja gar nicht! *schmoll*  
  
Hiei_chan: Oh! Mal kein Heeeeero? *schüttelt erstaunt den Kopf*  
  
Duo:...  
  
Hiei_chan: Und auch nichts mehr zu sagen?  
  
Heero: Sag mir bitte später mal wie du das gemacht hast.  
  
Hiei_chan: Klar! *smile*  
  
Duo: SIND DENN HIER EIGENTLICH ALLE GEGEN MICH????  
  
-keine Antwort-  
  
Quatre: Nein, ich halte zu dir! Wir sind doch Freunde und deshalb werde ich dir auch immer helfen! Willst du vielleicht einen Tee trinken?  
  
Duo: N-e-i-n, danke! Du würdest aber auch zu jedem halten, oder? Sogar zu nem Regenwurm!  
  
Quatre: Wenn wir Freunde wären schon. *lächel*... aber eine Ausnahme gibts doch!  
  
Anderen: *erstaunt*  
  
Quatre: Relena!  
  
Heero: *knirscht mit den Zähnen* Krr krr krr  
  
Hiei_chan: Wenn du mit Relena befreundet wärst, hätte ich dich auch auf der Stelle vor die Tür gesetzt!  
  
Trowa: Das hätte wohl jeder gemacht. *nickt verständnisvoll*  
  
Hiei_chan: Jetzt aber zurück zum Thema! Morgen gehts in die Schule! Und ansonsten einverstanden mit dem Plan der nächsten Woche?  
  
-keine Einwände-  
  
Hiei_chan: Schön! Heute ist ja Sonntag und alle Geschäfte haben zu. Ich hab jetzt eigentich nichts geplant.  
  
Duo: *dreht den Kopf zur Seite* Und uneigentlich?  
  
Hiei_chan: *breites Grinsen* ...  
  
Anderen: *warten gespannt*  
  
Hiei_chan: Sore wa... himitsu desu!  
  
Anderen: *fallen von den Stühlen*  
  
Hiei_chan: Gomen das musste jetzt einfach mal sein!  
  
Wufei: *schüttelt den Kopf* Weiber!  
  
Hiei_chan: Temee! Bezahl du mir erst mal meinen Garten!  
  
Wufei: *grummel*  
  
Hiei_chan: Also, was ich jetzt vorschlagen wollte: Wie wärs mit Kino? Nicht sehr einfallsreich, ich weiß, aber wir haben hier in Berlin ein...  
  
Duo: No way! Ich kann gar kein Deutsch!  
  
Hiei_chan: Wenn du mich dann mal bitte ausredenlassen würdest! *funkel*  
  
Duo: Gomen.  
  
Hiei_chan: Es gibt hier nämlich ein 3-D Kino! Das ist echt cool. Und ihr braucht auch gar kein Deutsch zu können.  
  
Trowa: Wieso nicht.  
  
Quatre: Ist bestimmt total schön!  
  
Duo: Yeeeeeeeah!!!  
  
Wufei: *immernoch beleidigt*  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Hiei_chan: Schön! Los gehts!  
  
Einige Zeit später, in der Vorhalle vom Kino:  
  
Duo: *kaut Kaugummi* Wann fängt denn endlich der Film an?  
  
Hiei_chan: Gleich.  
  
Duo: Wann ist gleich?  
  
Hiei_chan: Na halt gleich!!!  
  
Duo: Gehts vielleicht etwas genauer?  
  
Hiei_chan: Nein!!!  
  
Duo: Dann eben nicht! *wendet sich Heero zu* Freust du dich auch schon so Heero?  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Duo: Scheinst ja sehr begeistert zu sein! Wenn's dich aufheitert setze ich mich auch neben dich *freu*  
  
Heero: Ich gaube ich muss weg! *begibt sich zum Ausgang*  
  
Hiei_chan: *rennt Heero hinterher und stellt sich vor ihn* Hiergeblieben! Langsam müsstest du dich doch an Duo gewöhnt haben, oder?  
  
Heero: Nicht wirklich!  
  
Hiei_chan: Ach, macht doch nichts! Du wirst es schon überleben. Ich setze mich auch auf deine andere Seite.  
  
Heero: *entsetzt guck* *stößt Hiei_chan zur Seite und bewegt sich wieder dem Ausgang entgegen*  
  
Hiei_chan: Matte!!!! *rennt ihm wieder hinterher* *ausser Puste* Was... h-hab ich.. denn jetzt schon wieder... gesagt?  
  
Heero: *glare*  
  
Hiei_chan: *augenverdreh* Du kommst jetzt mit! *schleift Heero hinter sich her*  
  
Und was erblickt Hiei_chan jetzt???  
  
Hiei_chan: Was ist denn hier los????  
  
Die anderen 4 Gundam Piloten sind von kreischenden Mädchen umgeben.  
  
Hiei_chan: ...  
  
Hiei_chan: *drängt sich durch die Masse* Kann ich mal bitte vorbei? Ich gehöre zu ihnen!  
  
Mädchen1: Na dann erst recht nicht!  
  
Hiei_chan: Was soll denn das?  
  
Mädchen1: Die Jungs sind ja alle so süß, ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?  
  
Hiei_chan: Doch schon, aber... *grinst vor sich hin*   
  
Mädchen1: Ist was?  
  
Hiei_chan: Och, gar nichts. *kämpft sich zu Wufei vor*  
  
Mädchen2: Kommst du aus China??? Du bist ja so toll!  
  
Wufei: *schon ganz rot*  
  
Hiei_chan: Ich würde ein bisschen aufpassen, er ist manchmal etwas... agressiev.  
  
Mädchen2: Das glaube ich nicht!  
  
Wufei: K'so!!! Was soll denn das??? *schlägt ein kreischendes Mädchen nieder*  
  
Hiei_chan: Das war aber nicht nett von dir Wufei!  
  
Wufei: Wenn jetzt nicht alle hier verschwinden, mache ich das nochmal! Auch mit dir!  
  
Hiei_chan: Ich bin ja schon weg! *drängt sich zu Quatre und Trowa vor*  
  
Mädchen3&4: Ihr seid ja soooooo süß!  
  
Quatre: Was sagen sie???  
  
Trowa: Ich habe keine Ahnung. Was sagen sie Hiei_chan?  
  
Hiei_chan: *sweatdrop* Ach, nicht so wichtig... *geht zu Duo und Heero*  
  
Duo: Hello, my name is Duo Maxwell! I'm American!  
  
Mädchen5&6: *umkipp*  
  
Hiei_chan: Oh Gott... ähm ich möcht ja nicht stören, aber der Film beginnt jetzt!  
  
Duo: Echt???  
  
Hiei_chan: Echt.  
  
Duo: Cool!  
  
Alle: *drängen sich durch die Mädchenmasse*  
  
10 Minuten später sitzen alle auf ihren Plätzen.  
  
Wufei; Trowa; Quatre; Duo; Heero; Hiei_chan  
  
Duo: Gleich gehts los, gleich gehts los, gleich gehts los, gleich gehts los, gleich gehts los...  
  
Anderen: *sweatdrop*  
  
Zwei Mädchen setzen sich in die Hintere Reihe. Und reden VERDAMMT laut.  
  
Mädchen1: Wow, guck dir die mal an!  
  
Mädchen2: Die sind ja cool!  
  
Mädchen1: Sind das Deutsche??  
  
Mädchen2: Ich weiß nicht die sprechen so komisch...  
  
Heero: *dreht sich um* *deathglare* Omae o koruso!  
  
Mädchen1: Wie bitte?  
  
Hiei_chan: Er hat gesagt... er freut sich auf den Film!  
  
Mädchen2: Ach so...  
  
Duo: Was hast du dem Mädchen grade gesagt?  
  
Hiei_chan: *leicht genervt* Jedenfalls nicht das was Heero gesagt hat...  
  
Heero: Warum nicht?  
  
Hiei_chan: Blöde Frage!  
  
Heero: Baka!  
  
Hiei_chan: Danke, immer muss ich mir das sagen lassen.  
  
Film fängt an. Riesige Berggipfel erscheinen im Bild (es ist ein Film über den Mount Everest)  
  
Quatre: *krallt sich an Trowa fest*   
  
Trowa: *guckt gespannt auf die Leinwand* Was ist?  
  
Quatre: Ich habe Höhenangst!  
  
Trowa: Nicht schon wieder...  
  
Quatre: Doch! ich glaube mir wird schlecht.  
  
Trowa: Und wie fliegst du dann immer deinen Gundam?  
  
Quatre: Ich weiß nicht, aber jetzt ist mir schlecht!  
  
Trowa: *sweatdrop*  
  
Quatre: Troooowa!!!  
  
Andern Kinozuschauer: RUHE!!!  
  
Quatre: Was sagen sie?  
  
Trowa: Dass du ruhig sein sollst.  
  
Hiei_chan: *flüster* Seit wann kannst du deutsch?  
  
Trowa: *flüster* Ich kann kein deutsch, aber das ist ja wohl offensichtlich.   
  
Hiei_chan: Stimmt. Geht's Quatre_chan?  
  
Quatre: Was?  
  
Hiei_chan: Ist schon okay...   
  
Duo: Guck mal Heero! Ist das nicht toll??? *deutet auf die Leinwand*  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Hiei_chan: Toll nicht Heero?  
  
Heero: Könnt ihr mich nicht mal in Ruhe lassen?  
  
Duo & Hiei_chan: Nein!  
  
Heero: *deathglare*  
  
Duo & Hiei_chan: Vielleicht doch!  
  
Ende des Films. Alle stehen auf. Alle?  
  
Hiei_chan: *guckt sich noch mal um, da die Anderen schon rausgegangen sind* Wufei???  
  
Wufei: *schnarch*  
  
Hiei_chan: Eingeschlafen... *stellt sich neben Wufei und singt auf deutsch* Guten morgen, guten morgen, guten morgen Sonnenschein!!!  
  
Wufei: Nicht noch mehr solche dummen Weiber!  
  
Hiei_chan: Wen nennst du hier dumm?  
  
Wufei: Du schon wieder!  
  
Hiei_chan: Heute sind wir ja mal wieder besonders gut gelaunt. Erst bin ich ein Weib, dann ein dummes Weib und dann nur noch du! Äußerst nett!  
  
Wufei: Wie immer! *evilgrin*  
  
Hiei_chan: Schon klar... falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte... der Film ist bereits zu Ende. Wir wollen nach Hause gehen.  
  
Wufei: Von mir aus, ich konnte ja wenigstens etwas schlafen.  
  
Hiei_chan: Das hat man gesehen! Also lass uns endlich gehen.  
  
Hier ist der 3. Teil! Endlich geschafft!!! Aber die 5 Jungs haben ja noch soooo viel vor sich! Unvorstellbar!!! Ich freue mich schon auf den nächsten Teil! Schule, Schule, Schule! Wenn die 5 Schule so sehr mögen wie ich kann das ja was werden!!! Bis jetzt sind alle noch bei Sinnen, aber es ist nicht zu sagen für wie lang noch! Man sieht sich im nächsten Teil.  
  
See ya  
  
Hiei_chan Feedback ist wie immer willkommen!  
  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu" heißt so viel wie: Das ist ein Geheimnis! Dürfte jedem Slayersfan ein Begriff sein! Xellos benutzt diesen Satz mit Vorliebe! ^_^ 


	4. Gundam Wing goes Germany 4

Titel: Gundam Wing Goes Germany  
  
Teil: 4/?  
  
Autor: Hiei_chan  
  
Email: Hiei_chan@gmx.de  
  
Fanfiction: Gundam Wing  
  
Rating: PG (Obwohl, sollte man Leute unter 16 diesen Schwachsinn wirklich lesen lassen? Nachher erleiden die armen Kinder noch irgendwelche bleibenden Schäden ^^)  
  
Warnung: leicht yaoi, self insert, Relena bashing (Ich bin dafür, dass die Hexenverbrennung wieder eingeführt wird!), vielleicht auch Charakter bashing, com, fluff....  
  
Pairing: 1x2, 3x4 (beide nur angedeutet)  
  
Disclaimer: Die Gundam Wing Charaktere gehören nicht mir (leider). Außerdem schreibe ich nur aus Spaß und werde nicht dafür bezahlt ^_^  
  
Alle unbekannten Charaktere gehören mir! (Bis auf Yamachan, die gehört...sich selbst ^^)  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing goes Germany Teil 4  
  
Untertitel: Wer landet am Schluss in der Klapse?  
  
  
  
... Meine (Hiei_chan's) Gendanken  
  
(...) Anmerkungen  
  
  
  
Zur Erklärung:  
  
Die Story spielt ja in Deutschland und die GW Jungs sprechen ja bekanntlicher Weise alle Japanisch, ne? Also, moi, spricht natürlich Japanisch ^^ Und mit allen Anderen, rede ich Deutsch, auch klar, oder? Falls das jetzt jemand nicht versteht, dann ist es nicht so schlimm! Einfach los lesen, ihr werdet sowieso eine Menge nicht verstehen.  
  
  
  
Hey Leute! Wie lange ist's schon her? Ein Jahr, oder etwa noch länger?  
  
Jetzt fragt ihr euch wahrscheinlich: Warum muss diese Verrückte diesen Schwachsinn jetzt unbedingt weiter schreiben!? Tja, das frage ich mich eigentlich auch... Ähm, ach ja! Ein paar besonders liebe Leute haben mich an diese FF erinnert und da ich gerade nicht so inspiriert für anspruchsvolle FFs bin, schreibe ich einfach an dieser Story weiter *griiiins*  
  
So, viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^ Am besten ihr schreibt nur Kommentare zu meinen anderen FFs, da diese hier nur verrückt ist und eh alle Leser nur schreiben werden: 'Kannst du nicht mal etwas niveauvolleres schreiben?'...Jetzt geht's aber wirklich los ^-^  
  
  
  
Duo: Ich will nicht!!! *klammert sich an eine Laterne*  
  
Hiei_chan: Stell dich nicht so an! Schule ist ganz toll... Und ich dachte immer, ich kann nicht lügen.  
  
Duo: Du bist eine schlechte Lügnerin!  
  
Hiei_chan: *seufz* Okay...Ich kann wirklich nicht lügen. Bist du ein Mann, oder ein Mädchen?  
  
Duo: Ich bin Shinigami, der Gott des Todes, Pilot von Deathsythe...  
  
Hiei_chan: Warum habe ich das nur gefragt?  
  
Duo: Heh, unterbrich mich nicht einfach!  
  
Hiei_chan: Wenn's doch aber so unwichtig ist. *gelangweiltklingt*  
  
Duo: Stimmt ja gar nicht!  
  
Hiei_chan: Du hast recht. Im Vergleich zu den Dingen, die du sonst sagst, war das gerade sogar ziemlich intelligent.  
  
Duo: Was soll denn das jetzt heißen?  
  
Hiei_chan: Wenn du das nicht weißt, dann tust du mir echt leid.  
  
Wufei: ...Ich will euer überaus niveauvolles Gespräch ja nicht unterbrechen, aber es ist schon 7.45 Uhr.  
  
Hiei_chan: !!!! Wir werden zu spät kommen!!!  
  
Wufei: Na toll, das ist dir ja früh aufgefallen.  
  
Hiei_chan: Klappe, du hast hier gar nichts zu sagen! Ich bin immer noch sauer wegen meines schönen Gartens.  
  
Wufei: *grummel* Du kannst mir nicht verbieten meine Meinung zu sagen.  
  
Hiei_chan: Wer sagt, dass es hier Meinungsfreiheit gibt? Immerhin sind wir nicht in Amerika.  
  
Wufei: Wir sind aber auch nicht im Urwald.  
  
Hiei_chan: Ach, lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay? *dreht Wufei den Rücken zu*  
  
An den streitenden Jugendlichen waren unterdessen schon viele Leute vorbei gelaufen und hatten die 6 komisch angeguckt...  
  
Hiei_chan: Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, dann kommen wir nie in der Schule an.  
  
Duo: Vielleicht wollen wir das ja auch gar nicht!?  
  
Hiei_chan: Und vielleicht wollen andere Leute mal klüger sein als du...obwohl, das ist glaube ich so ziemlich jeder.  
  
Quatre: Jetzt streitet euch doch nicht die ganze Zeit. Wir sind doch alle Freunde *lächel*  
  
Hiei_chan: Genau und um noch viel mehr Freunde kennen zu lernen gehen wir jetzt auch in die Schule. Was rede ich hier eigentlich?...  
  
Quatre: Wie schön!  
  
Hiei_chan: Ist ja gut Quatre-chan. Wir gehen jetzt am besten...  
  
Wufei: Das habe ich doch schon die ganze Zeit gesagt.  
  
Hiei_chan: Oh, du bist ja so wahnsinnig intelligent. Wie konnte ich nur deinen weisen Rat so einfach übergehen?  
  
Wufei: Verarschen kann ich mich selbst.  
  
Hiei_chan: ECHT? Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet. Habe ich etwa sarkastisch geklungen...Woops *grins*  
  
Wufei: Wenn du nicht sofort still bist, kannst du die nächsten 4 Wochen nicht mehr laufen, oder vielleicht sogar noch länger.  
  
Hiei_chan: Glaube ich dir nicht! Du würdest doch lieber sterben, als ein Mädchen anzufassen!  
  
Wufei: Wozu gibt es Messer, Pistolen, Handgranaten...  
  
Hiei_chan: Okay, okay, ich hab's verstanden. Wir gehen ja endlich.  
  
In der Schule war es schon still, als die 6 Jugendlichen endlich ankamen. Hiei_chan hatte Duo untergehakt und schleifte ihn hinter sich her. Quatre lief freudig hinter den beiden her. Die drei anderen liefen etwas weiter hinten, ziemlich teilnahmslos, in Richtung Klassenzimmer.  
  
*klopf, klopf*  
  
Stimme: Pleease? *man stellt sich jetzt eine furchtbar unangenehme quietschende Stimme einer alten, zynischen, verbitterten Frau vor ^^* *und die dazu auch noch kein Englisch kann, hätte ich fast vergessen*  
  
Vorsichtig lugte Hiei_chan durch einen kleinen Spalt ins Klassenzimmer. Alle redeten... Es war also so wie immer.  
  
Hiei_chan: Entschuldigung, dass ich zu spät bin, aber meine 5 japanischen Austauschkiller... ähm Austauschschüler haben so lange gebraucht.  
  
Duo: Was hast du gerade gesagt?  
  
Hiei_chan: Dass heute besonders schönes Wetter ist.  
  
Duo: Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass das nicht stimmt?  
  
Hiei_chan: *öffnet die Tür jetzt ganz* Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. *pfeift vor sich hin*  
  
Komische Frau: Okaaiiii, taaake a chaiiir and sit doown.  
  
Hiei_chan: *leise* Ja, ja, alles klar alte Frau.  
  
Komische Frau: Did youuu saaay somethiing?  
  
Hiei_chan: Ja...No...Ähm *lacht verlegen* Vergessen sie es einfach, okaaii..okay?  
  
Komische Frau: Noow, weee go ooon with the book on page tweelve.  
  
Hiei_chan nimmt ihren Platz in der letzten Reihe neben Yamachan ein und die 5 Gundampiloten setzten sich hinter sie hin.  
  
Yamachan: Pünktlich wie immer.  
  
Hiei_chan: Was erwartest du sonst von mir *breitgrins*  
  
Duo: He, Hiei_chan, was hat denn diese Tante da vorne eben gesagt?  
  
Hiei_chan: Eins nach dem anderen... Das hier *deutet auf Yamachan* ist meine beste Freundin Yamachan.  
  
Wufei: Noch eine mit so einem bescheuerten Namen.  
  
Yamachan: Krass dreist und was ist Wufei für ein Name?  
  
Hiei_chan: Ganz ruhig, die Diskussion hatten wir schon, ne Wufei, wuff, wuff?  
  
Wufei: *wütend schau*  
  
Yamachan: *schaut sich begeistert um* Und ich dachte schon, man müsste dich jetzt entgültig ins Irrenhaus einweisen, als du mir erzählt hast, die 5 Jungen von Gundam Wing würden bei dir wohnen.  
  
Hiei_chan: *mit gespielt dramatischer Stimme* Na danke, jetzt weiß ich ja was du wirklich von mir denkst!  
  
Yamachan: Aber ansonsten geht's dir noch gut, ja?  
  
Hiei_chan: He, du stiehlst mir hier noch meine Show! Ich bin für die dummen Sprüche verantwortlich.  
  
Yamachan: Das hat mir niemand gesagt...  
  
Duo: Hallo, könntest du mich vielleicht auch mal beachten?  
  
Yamachan: Ach, natürlich kann ich dich auch beachten, wo du doch so coole Haare hast. (Anmerkung: Yamachan, spricht natüürlich auch Japanisch, klar ne? Und die Anderen doofen aus meiner Klasse nicht, auch klar, ne?)  
  
Duo: Ich meinte jetzt eigentlich Hiei_chan...  
  
Yamachan: Na toll.  
  
Nur falls sich jemand wundert: In unserm Englischunterricht quatschen wir immer so viel wir wollen, da die Lehrerin entweder nicht da ist, oder mit sich alleine Unterricht macht.  
  
Hiei_chan: Die 'Tante' da vorne ist unsere Englischlehrerin. Wir nennen sie immer nur Bergmon...  
  
Trowa: *will auch mal was sagen* Bist du dir sicher, dass die Frau da vorne Englisch redet?  
  
Yamachan: Ach deine Haare sind ja auch so schön *wuschelt Trowa durch die Haare*  
  
Hiei_chan: Jetzt hör doch mal auf, du machst mich ja ganz peinlich.  
  
Yamachan: Ach, das kannst du auch schon ganz gut alleine.  
  
Hiei_chan: Hmpf... Ja sie redet Englisch. Naja, so was in der Art jedenfalls. Wir verstehen sie meistens auch nicht, ich weiß aber nicht so genau, ob das wirklich an ihrem schlechten Englisch liegt.  
  
Wufei: Denkst du etwa du wärst witzig?  
  
Hiei_chan: Und denkst DU es wäre schön wenn ich allen Mädchen aus meiner Klasse sagen würde, dass sie dich mal anfassen dürfen?  
  
Wufei:...  
  
Hiei_chan: Ist auch besser so. *wendet sich zu Heero* Wie geht's dir denn Heero? Du sagst ja gar nichts.  
  
Heero: *glare* Hn.  
  
Duo: Findest du das außergewöhnlich?  
  
Hiei_chan: *überlegt einen Augenblick* Nein, eigentlich nicht.  
  
*Duo und Hiei_chan lachen hysterisch los* *die anderen Schüler gucken die 2 ungläubig an*  
  
Hiei_chan: Uns geht's gut, keine Sorge *lacht verlegen*  
  
*anderen drehen sich wieder um*  
  
Yamachan: Das bezweifle ich.  
  
Duo: Das habe ich genau gehört!  
  
Yamachan: *trocken* Na und?  
  
Duo: Na und? Na und? NA UND?... *weiß nicht was er sagen soll*  
  
Anderen: *fallen vom Stuhl*  
  
Yamachan: *deutet auf Duo* Der ist ja noch dümmer, als ich gedacht hätte!  
  
Duo: Jetzt sei mal nicht so unverschämt.  
  
Yamachan: Und wieso nicht?  
  
Duo:...  
  
Hiei_chan: Jetzt enttäuscht du mich aber Duo! Bist wohl nicht besonders schlagfertig heute, ne?  
  
Duo: Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nicht so verrückt wie ihr Beiden.  
  
Hiei_chan: Sag mal hast du irgendwas genommen? Uns kann man doch nur lieben, oder?  
  
Yamachan: Natürlich!  
  
*Yamachan und Hiei_chan grinsen frech*  
  
*drrrrrriiii*  
  
Hiei_chan: Ach, zum Glück! Mal wieder eine Stunde überlebt!  
  
Wufei: Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht!  
  
Hiei_chan: Nur die alleinige Anwesenheit von Bergmon ist Quälerei!  
  
Wufei: Bergmon, was ist das eigentlich für ein komischer Name?  
  
Hiei_chan: Na dann gucke sie dir doch mal an! Dann weißt du warum wir sie so nennen.  
  
Yamachan: Naja, wenn's nach dem Aussehn gehen würde, dann gäbe es ja gar keinen passenden Namen für sie. Für so etwas Abartiges muss erst noch ein Begriff erfunden werden.  
  
Trowa: Ihr Beiden könnt eure Lehrerin wohl nicht besonders gut leiden, was?  
  
Hiei_chan: Nicht besonders gut leiden? Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!!!  
  
Man hört auf einmal eine ganze Meute auf die 7 Jugendlichen zustürmen, oder sollte man eher sagen auf die 5 Jungen?... Ach und vielleicht sollte man auch noch sagen, dass es sich mal wieder nur um Mädchen handelt.  
  
Nerviges Mädchen: Wo hast du denn so viele süße Typen aufgetrieben? Haben die alle schon eine Freundin?  
  
Hiei_chan: Die? Niemals, die sind alle... nicht an Mädchen interessiert *fiesgrins*  
  
Alle Mädchen: NEIN!...  
  
Nerviges Mädchen: Die sind alle schwul?  
  
Hiei_chan: *nickt fröhlich*  
  
Mädchen, dass sich besonders toll findet: Deine Witze waren auch schon mal besser!  
  
Hiei_chan: Immerhin mache ich ab und zu Witze über die man lachen kann, im Gegesatz zu dir.  
  
Mädchen, dass sich besonders toll findet: *schmoll*  
  
Die anderen Mädchen haben sich unterdessen alle wieder umgedreht, da sie ja eh nicht bei den Jungs landen können.  
  
Duo: Warum gehen die Mädchen denn alle wieder?  
  
Hiei_chan: Nachdem sie euch von Nahem gesehen haben, wollten sie doch nicht mehr mit euch reden.  
  
Duo: Ist es klug zu fragen, warum?  
  
Hiei_chan: Seit wann denkst du darüber nach, ob etwas klug ist was du sagst, oder nicht?  
  
Yamachan: Genau das Gleiche wollte ich auch gerade sagen *grins*  
  
Duo: Macht mich doch gleich alle fertig!  
  
Wufei,Heero,Trowa: Kein Problem.  
  
Duo: *sarkastisch* Mit solchen Freunden brauche ich ja gar keine Feinde. Wie praktisch!  
  
Quatre: Ja, genau wir sind alle supi gute Freunde! Gibt es hier vielleicht irgendwo Tee zu kaufen?  
  
Hiei_chan: *sweatdrop* In der Cafeteria vielleicht... Yamachan?  
  
Yamachan: Nicht, dass ich wüsste.  
  
Quatre: Dann vielleicht heißes Wasser?  
  
Hiei_chan,Yamachan: *verwundert* Heißes Wasser?  
  
Quatre: *nickt fröhlich* Genau, ich habe hier nämlich extra meine Teekanne und ein paar Tassen  
  
mitgebracht uuund natürlich den Tee! *packt alles aus seiner Tasche aus*  
  
Anderen: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hiei_chan: Und ich habe mich schon gewundert, was er alles in der Tasche drin hat...  
  
Yamachan: Nee, Quatre ich denke nicht, dass es hier heißes Wasser gibt.  
  
Quatre: *schluchzt* Kein...k-kein heißes Wasser?  
  
Hiei_chan: Wie süß!  
  
Yamachan: Musst du immer das sagen, was ich gerade sagen wollte?  
  
Hiei_chan: Warum willst du immer das sagen, was ich sage?  
  
Yamachan: Keine Ahnung.  
  
Hiei_chan: Me, too.  
  
Wufei: Ihr Beide habt es echt drauf schwachsinnige Gespräche zu führen!  
  
Hiei_chan: Beachte ihn einfach nicht *lächelt gezwungen*  
  
Yamachan: Ich beachte ihn nicht *lächelt ebenfalls gezwungen*  
  
*beide drehen sich von Wufei weg*  
  
Wufei: *wütend, da ihn mal wieder niemand beachtet*  
  
Duo: Was war denn nun mit den Mädchen eben?  
  
Hiei_chan: ...Tu doch nicht so! Du interessierst dich doch eigentlich gar nicht für die Mädchen.  
  
Setz dich doch einfach auf Heeros Schoß und alles ist okay... Ähm, ich erzähle dir jetzt einfach mal, warum alle gegangen sind, oder? *schlägt unschuldig die Augen auf und grinst breit*  
  
Duo: Muss ich jetzt verstehen, was du da redest?  
  
Heero: *deathglare*  
  
Yamachan: Na da hast ja mal wieder was angerichtet!  
  
Hiei_chan: *glare zu Yamachan* *wendet sich an die 5 Jungen* W-wie lange wollt ihr in der Schule bleiben? *versucht vom Thema abzulenken*  
  
Quatre: Solange, bis wir gaaanz viele Freunde gefunden haben.  
  
Trowa: Nicht schoon wieder...  
  
Quatre: Hast du was gesagt Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Nein?  
  
Quatre: Mir war so.  
  
Wufei: Wahrscheinlich kann sich unser lieber Trowa hier *zeigt auf Trowa* nur nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass er etwas gesagt hat. Vergisst ja öfters mal etwas *hat alles gehört was Trowa gesagt hat und grinst fies*  
  
Trowa: *ironisch* Du bist immer so wahnsinnig nett Wufei.  
  
Quatre: Also ich fand es nicht so nett.  
  
Anderen: *sweatdrop*  
  
Wufei:... Ich würde sagen wir hauen hier so schnell wie möglich ab.  
  
Duo: Was hauen wir ab?  
  
Heero: Duo no baka.  
  
Hiei_chan: Da muss ich Heero aber recht geben.  
  
Yamachan: *nickt verständnisvoll* Ja, ich auch.  
  
Wufei: Naja, ich sowieso *evilgrin*  
  
Trowa: Ich... *wird von Duo unterbrochen*  
  
Duo: Müsst ihr eigentlich iiiimmer so gemein zu mir sein *heul* Heeeeeero!  
  
Heero: *glare*  
  
Hiei_chan: Jetzt tröste doch mal deinen Freund... deinen Kumpel meine ich... Obwohl Freund kann man ja eigentlich auch anders auffassen, man muss ja nicht gleich denken... *merkt, dass sie von den Anderen beobachtet wird*  
  
Habe ich das etwa gerade alles laut gesagt?  
  
Anderen: *nicken*  
  
Hiei_chan: *grinst mal wieder verlegen* Ich nehme Pillen gegen solche Anfälle...  
  
Heero: Na hoffentlich.  
  
Hiei_chan: Aber sicher doch! *klopft Heero freundschaftlich auf die Schulter*  
  
Heero: Omae o koruso!  
  
Hiei_chan: Es ist immer wieder schön, wenn du das sagst! *freu*  
  
Yamachan: Könntest du das vielleicht noch mal für mich wiederholen?  
  
Heero: Seid ihr jetzt total durchgeknallt?  
  
*alle sitzen ganz still da und schauen Heero mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an*  
  
Hiei_chan: *flüstert zu Yamachan und Duo* Er hat einen ganzen Satz gesagt. Meint ihr, er ist krank?  
  
Yamachan: *flüstert auch* Ich weiß nicht recht, kenne ihn ja noch nicht so lange. Was sagst du dazu Duo?  
  
Duo: *immer noch ganz erstaunt* *...flüstert natürlich nicht* Ich kann es nicht glauben! Heero hat einen ganzen Satz gesagt! Das ist zu schön um wahr zu sein *Tränen in den Augen hat*  
  
Wufei: Jetzt übertreib mal nicht Heulsuse.  
  
Duo: Wen nennst du hier Heulsuse?  
  
Wufei: Dich, Heulsuse.  
  
Duo: Ich bin keine Heulsuse!  
  
Wufei: Und ob du eine bist!  
  
Duo: Nein!  
  
Wufei: Doch!  
  
Duo: Nein!  
  
Wufei: Doch!  
  
Hiei_chan: Nicht schon wieder *schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf*  
  
*Duo und Wufei streiten sich unterdessen weiter*  
  
Yamachan: *flüster* Machen die das öfters?  
  
Hiei_chan: *flüster* Jep, so fünf mal pro Tag.  
  
Yamachan: Ich beneide dich echt nicht... Obwohl, eigentlich doch! Mit sovielen Bishonen in einem Haus.  
  
Hiei_chan: Aber was hast du schon davon, wenn sie alle schwul sind?  
  
Yamachan: Ist ja gar nicht bewiesen.  
  
Hiei_chan: Denkst du soo viele Fanfictions können lügen?  
  
Yamachan: Ja, ja, du hast ja recht... Ausnahmsweise *grins*  
  
Hiei_chan: Nett, wie immer *grinst auch*  
  
*drrrriiii*  
  
Hiei_chan: *schaut auf Duo und Wufei, die immer noch mit ihrer 'Ja-Nein Streiterei' beschäftigt sind* Heh, ihr Beiden! Die Pause ist vorbei!  
  
Wufei: Ja!  
  
Duo: Nein!  
  
Wufei: Echt? Dann geh ich am besten mal.  
  
Duo: Nein!  
  
Wufei: Nein? Vermisst mich dann wohl?!  
  
Duo:... Das 'Nein' war noch für davor.  
  
Wufei: Davor?  
  
Duo: Na für dein 'Ja'.  
  
Wufei: Ich habe gar nicht mehr ja gesagt.  
  
Duo: Du weißt genau wie ich das meine!  
  
Wufei: Nein, weiß ich nicht! Ich kann meinen IQ nun einmal nicht auf so ein niedriges Level senken.  
  
Duo: IQ senken? Dürfte schwer bei dir sein, wo du doch keinen hast.  
  
Wufei: *zittert gespielt* Jetzt habe ich aber Angst! Duo kontert!  
  
Duo: Duuuu... *wird unterbrochen*  
  
Lehrer: Guten Tag meine lieben Kinder.  
  
Wufei: Ich gehe dann mal. *steht einfach auf und verlässt den Klassenraum*  
  
Lehrer: *ruft Wufei hinterher* So geht das aber nicht junger Mann!  
  
Hiei_chan: *meldet sich*  
  
Lehrer: *sieht Hiei_chan's Meldung* Ja?  
  
Hiei_chan: Ich wollte nur sagen, dass er Japaner ist und er sie nicht versteht.  
  
Lehrer: Machen sie ihre Witze mit jemand Anderem, aber nicht mit mir.  
  
Hiei_chan: Das ist mein Ernst. Ich habe in Moment 5 Austauschschüler aus Japan bei mir.  
  
Lehrer: Ach so... Und wer sind die 4 Jungen hinter ihnen?  
  
Klasse: *sweatdrop*  
  
Duo: Was hat er gesagt? Was hast du gesagt? Was hat er gesagt? Was hast du...  
  
Hiei_chan: Ich hab's verstanden Duo! Du kannst jetzt aufhören.  
  
Duo: Ist gut.  
  
Hiei_chan: Mal kein Widerspruch? Steht der Weltuntergang bevor, oder was? Ich habe nur probiert unserem Lehrer zu erklären, dass ihr meine japanischen Austauschschüler seid...  
  
Duo: Und?  
  
Hiei_chan: Er hat es nicht verstanden...  
  
Lehrer: *sitzt immer noch völlig perplex auf seinem Stuhl*...  
  
Hiei_chan: Ach, der wird schon wieder!  
  
Nachdem sich der Lehrer endlich wieder erholt hat (nach 15 Minuten) begann er auch gleich mit dem Unterricht. Die übriggebliebenen 4 Gundam Boys langweilen sich die ganze Stunde, da sie sich gerade im Deutschunterricht befanden... Typisch ^^  
  
Doch irgendwann ist die Stunde dann doch rum (Anmerkung: Ach wirklich, hätte ich jetzt gar nicht gedacht!) und die 4 Jungs atmen erleichtert auf.  
  
Duo: Was haben wir jetzt?  
  
Hiei_chan: Mal überlegen....  
  
Yamachan: Erst mal Pause!  
  
Hiei_chan: Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Schön, dass ich so eine gute Freundin hab, die immer weiß wann Pause ist.  
  
Yamachan: Jetzt tu mal nicht so, als ob dir nicht auch die Pausen am besten in der Schule gefallen würden.  
  
Hiei_chan: Tun sie aber nicht *grins* Ich mag am liebsten den Schulschluss *zeigt Peacezeichen*  
  
Yamachan: Du hast aber auch immer noch etwas dagegen zu sagen, oder? *zieht die Augenbrauen misstrauisch hoch*  
  
Hiei_chan: Jep, immer!  
  
Yamachan: Ja, ja, immer das gleiche mit dir, da hast du recht.  
  
Hiei_chan: Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann hast du aber auch noch immer etwas dagegen zu sagen.  
  
*beide grinsen sich an*  
  
Duo: Haaallooo *wedelt mit den Händen in der Luft herum* Das ist unsere Story, könnte man uns vielleicht auch mal wieder etwas Beachtung schenken.  
  
Hiei_chan: Wenn's sein muss...  
  
Duo: Wie gnädig. Was haben wir nun nach der Pause?  
  
Hiei_chan: *denkt kurz*...*würg* Sport! Ich hasse Schulsport!  
  
Duo: Sport! Cool, endlich mal etwas, wobei ich mitmachen kann! In den anderen Fächern verstehe ich ja nichts.  
  
Hiei_chan: Ich glaube das liegt nicht daran, dass du nichts verstehst. In Japan beteildigst du dich bestimmt auch nicht am Unterricht.  
  
*Heero und Duo sprechen gleichzeitig*  
  
Duo: Stimmt nicht!  
  
Heero: Stimmt!  
  
Hiei_chan: Weißt du was Duo?  
  
Duo: *schüttelt den Kopf*  
  
Hiei_chan: Ich glaube Heero mehr als dir!  
  
Duo: Wie gemein von dir!  
  
Hiei_chan: Ich weiß, so bin ich nun mal.  
  
  
  
So, das war also der 4. Teil! Ging schneller, als ich gedacht hätte. Wenn es noch Bedarf gibt, dann schreibe ich vielleicht auch noch weiter. Also reviewt mal fleißig *grins*  
  
Im nächsten Teil würde es dann schönen Sportunterricht geben und noch so ein paar andere tolle Sachen.  
  
Habe ja jetzt noch ein bisschen Zeit zum Überlegen, da meine Beta-Leserin Yamachan (An Yamachan: Wusstest du schon, dass ich eine Religion gründen wollte, mit dir als Beta-Leser und FF-7-FF-Schreiber Göttin? Nicht? Dann weißt du es jetzt *breitgrins*) erst mal für 2 Wochen verreist ist (Was mache ich nur so ganz alleine hier im großen kalten Berlin?... Ähm, kalt ist es in Moment ja nicht unbedingt, immerhin waren es heute 35 °C!!!!) und ich eh nicht vorher den neuen Teil veröffentlichen kann. Will ja keinem meine ganzen Rechtschreibfehler antun ^^  
  
Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Ideen für die FF? Immer her damit, bin im Moment nicht so wahnsinnig kreativ... (Merkt man ja an dem Teil, ne?)  
  
In die Klapse ist bis jetzt noch keiner eingeliefert worden *freu* Aber verrückt sind irgendwie alle ein bisschen! Oder etwa nicht?  
  
Ach und noch was: Kann sich übrigens jemand vorstellen, dass Yamachan und ich wirklich meistens so miteinander reden? Nein? Gut, dann ist unsere Tarnung ja noch nicht aufgeflogen ^^  
  
So weit von mir! Bis in einem neuen Teil, dieser, oder einer meiner anderen FFs!  
  
See ya  
  
Eure Hiei_chan  
  
P.S.: Sorry, die GW Jungs sind wirklich etwas kurz gekommen in diesem Teil (Alle außer Duo...und Wufei =)! Im nächsten Teil gibt es wieder mehr GW Boy Power! 


End file.
